Lonely Luna, Alone?
by HepburnHigh
Summary: Everyone is paired up, Ron&Hermione, Harry&Ginny, Neville &Hannah...so where does Luna fall? Can she find the love that she deserves...and the love that she finds, will it be too much?
1. Invitation

**So here's the deal...i've never written a fan fic before so bear with me please! Uh so just read...it's about LUna feeling unloved. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW WHAT TO IMPROVE ON! You would be my favorite :) Thanks!**

Luna Lovegood awoke to the sun streaming through the slats of her dusty rose-colored shades. She rubbed her make-up less eyes and unconsciously reached for the red ribbon on her nightstand. Gathering her long blonde curls behind her neck, she took the ribbon and tired her mane back. She sat in bed for a couple more minutes doing some stretches and thinking about the day she had ahead of her.

"_Well, it's Saturday_," she thought, "_The Quibbler is already edited and prepared for print tomorrow and the plants were watered yesterday. So, that means that I only have to…"_

All of the sudden there was a thud on the front door, interrupting her thought process. "Oh lovely," the blonde witch smiled, "A guest." Luna jumped out of bed and quickly put on a baggy sweatshirt and skipped to the front door of her little cottage like house. She opened the door to see, not a guest per say, but a gorgeous brown and gold-flecked owl with an envelope in his mouth. She gently bent down and took the envelope from its beak, "Thank you kind sir."

The creature simply twisted its head to the side, flapped its wings, and took off into the horizon. Luna turned the envelope over and carefully pulled away at the wax that was keeping it sealed. As soon as the wax was released, a gold embroidered card shot out of the envelope and sparkled in front of her eyes. "We would like to cordially invite you to the marriage of Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley" Luna's eyes lit up with great excitement. Harry and Ginny had been engaged for quite some time now but they had a rough time figuring out the wedding date.

There was a separate note that was floating just to the left of the wedding invite, outlined in a beautiful light pink color. This piece of parchment made Luna's eyes widen even more, "Ginerva Molly Weasley would also like to request that Luna Lovegood be a bridesmaid as she sees Luna as a dear friend and a sister figure." Luna's smile stretched across her face as she pranced in a circle at the joyous news.

"A bridesmaid! Oh joy! Oh joy!"

Reaching for the top right drawer in her desk sitting in the entry hall, Luna quickly grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill to write back to Ginny, accepting her offer. The message was short and sweet and the whole time, Luna could not stop smiling to herself. After her letter was done she put on her rain boots and trudged outside through the back door to the owlry she had made for her favorite pet. Upon opening the door and jet black beauty with radiant hazel eyes swiveled its head to see its beloved mother.

"Good morning Binx!" the witch exclaimed as the owl hooted at her entrance. She unlocked the storage bin in the corner to retrieve the owl's morning mouse. As she tossed it in the air, to which Binx efficiently snatched in his mouth, she informed the beloved pet on the day's mission.

"Binx I need you to take this note to the Burrow. Make sure it gets to Ginny please." The blonde witch smiled as her owl took the note in his beak and flew out the front door that was still ajar from when Luna first entered. As she skipped back to her cottage Luna couldn't help but feel a wonderful, warm sensation traveling through her body. Not only was she just invited to wedding for two of her best friends but she was asked to be a bridesmaid! She was already picturing it now, standing beside Ginny on her big day, right behind the maid of honor, Hermione no doubt, wearing a gorgeous dress as her two friends declared their eternal love for each other. She would get to see all her friends again too! Hermione, Ron, Neville, Hannah, Dean, Cho, George… Luna happily smiled to herself as she danced into the kitchen and prepared herself a delightful cup of oolong tea.

She looked again at the invitation that was lying on the table and carefully read it several times. The date was set for May 4th, just a little over a month away. As Binx flew to the kitchen windowsill, that owl was unbelievable fast; Luna was overcome by a great sense of love that would stay with her while she tended to the relaxing day ahead of her.

5 Days Later

Luna gathered her belongings and said good-bye to Binx before apparating to a location that she knew all too well. She patted her beloved owl on the head, slid her wand into her bag, and twisted into oblivion.

Landing with her feet in about 6 inches of bog, Luna spun around to see the towering Burrow behind her. She smiled to herself as she anticipated the evening planned ahead of her. Today was the day that Hermione and herself were doing fittings with Mrs. Weasley for the bridesmaid dresses and the groomsmen, Neville, Ron, and George, were also meeting for tuxedo fittings. The day was to wrap up with a lovely dinner, all hand made by Mrs. Weasley of course.

Skipping up to the front door, Luna was wrapped into a bear hug by Ginny before even knocking,

"Oh Luna!" the red headed witch exclaimed, "I've missed you all too much! Please come inside, we're just waiting for Neville to arrive." '_Neville_,' Luna thought, '_Was he still with Hannah? I hope not.' _

Luna frowned at herself for thinking such a thing. Yes, she once had a crush on the buck-toothed Gryffindor, but she had never outwardly showed it. If he was happy with Hannah than she was happy for him. She should have never thought such a thing.

She looked back at Ginny and smiled at her friend, "I've missed you too! It's been far too long." Ginny gave her another tight squeeze before leading her inside the comforting home.

Once inside, Luna was again bombarded with hugs from her dearest friends. Harry asked her how the Quibbler was coming along, now that her father had handed down the business to her, to which she replied that it was going, "Splendid." Ron and George both gave her hugs, claiming it was nice to have a blonde in the Burrow again. And Hermione, of course, was almost at a point of tears when she saw her long lost friend. Trying to whip away the evidence, the brightest witch of her age smiled whole heartedly, "Luna, so good to see you! You look brilliant." Luna smiled at her dear friend, "I often find that I look the exact same as 5 years ago but I guess I wouldn't want it to be any other way."

There was then a loud _swish_ noise as someone apparated very close to the Burrow, Neville no doubt. Sure enough, the now tall and handsomely shaped wizard walked through the front door, being tackled by all his friends just as Luna had been moments ago.

Hugs, hellos, handshakes, and smiles were plenty in the Burrow. But the grand entrances wouldn't go on forever as Molly Weasley was on a mission to get all the fittings done in record time.

"Girls are in Ginny's room and the boys are in Ron's." Mrs. Weasley's stern voice vibrated through the tiny entrance area, "Hop hop now! Move your feet. I don't want to take all day with this."

When Molly Weasley meant business it was always wise to do what she said. Eight sets of legs were hurriedly running up the rickety stairs as Mrs. Weasley followed close behind, smiling at her leadership skills.

"Ladies I would like to show you the dress I'll be wearing when I become a Potter!" Ginny rushed to the far side of her room where her large cabinet stood. Luna and Hermione both ran towards her, wanting to see the wedding gown. Ginny smiled, winked, and slowly opened the door, revealing the gorgeous masterpiece that was hanging on a delicate hanger. Luna gasped and Hermione's eyes filled with fresh tears, "It's absolutely breath taking Ginny." Hermione wrapped her arms around her soon to be sister-in-law. Luna stepped forward slowly and delicately touched the bedding on the gown.

It was a light champagne color, not the typical blindingly white that most brides wear, of course, but Ginny Weasley was not a typical bride. It was cut beautiful with a sweet heart neckline and the bottom had a beautiful shape as well. In the front, the dress would hit right above her knees but as it went towards the back the dress flowed to the floor. There was an intricate beading pattern that laced in and out of the ruche of the dress from the top of her right neckline down to the bottom left of the dress. In other words, it was the most gorgeous dress that Luna had ever seen.

"It's prefect," she breathed, "you're going to look like a goddess Ginny." Luna turned back to her friend and gave her a lung crushing hug, "and thank you so, so much for letting me stand by your side on the most important day of your life." Luna could feel Ginny's shoulders shaking a little as she pushed the witch away gently, "Thank you Luna. I wouldn't want it any other way."

After the drooling fittings were over with, they took almost 3 hours total as Mrs. Weasley wanted to make sure all the measurements were precise and flawless, the gang gathered down stairs for the home cooked meal. As dishes were pasted and plates were filled, George took his fork and tapped on his wine glass.

"A toast! To my little sis who somehow got married before I did," he winked at Ginny, who immediately turned a bright scarlet color, "and the boy-who-lived-twice, who might regret not dying the first two times after having to be hitched with my sister forever. May they live happily, always play Quidditch, and make a bunch of magic bearing gingers! To Harry and Ginny!"

Everyone in unison raised their glasses, "To Harry and Ginny!" As soon as the sip of wine was done everyone dug into the platefuls of food that was sitting before them. No one ever went hungry or unsatisfied when Mrs. Weasley was cooking. Taking a second to breath in between bites, Luna looked up and saw Neville sitting kiddy corner to her_. _

'_He sure grew up handsomely. He never looked like that at Hogwarts.'_ Luna surveyed her friends at the table. They all grew up rather beautifully actually. Hermione had lost the bushiness to her hair and she grew some rather attractive curves to her figure. Ron obviously started working out because his arms were quite muscular and his shoulders were a lot broader. Harry's face narrowed out more and his green eyes only gained more intensity. He hadn't necessarily grown height wise, but he was definitely more built as well. Then Luna looked at the bride. Her cheekbones were so pretty and her hair seemed to become more shiny and tamed. She also got curves that made her look more like a woman than a girl.

Luna then looked at herself in the reflection of her spoon. She was the same old Luna, the same long blonde curly hair, the same buggy blue eyes; she looked down, the same flat chest. She let out a sigh as she took in the view around her. All her friends had grown up, except her. Of course, now she was running her own successful magazine company, but she was still alone. She didn't have a boyfriend or a fiancé. She didn't have a huge family with never ending love. She had Binx, her one and only true boy.

Hermione nudged Luna with her elbow, "Luna, you alright? You haven't touched your food for quite some time now." "Yes, I'm alright," Luna replied, "Just thinking was all." "Err, alright." Hermione obviously wanted to know exactly what Luna was thinking, and knowing Hermione, she would not let this slip her mind. Luna just looked down at her plate and spooned a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth to break the tension. Hermione shrugged and continued to eat as well.

Luna's enclosing sense of being alone started to hit her hard. Why wasn't she married yet? Not even married, just in a relationship in general? Sure…her looks weren't breath taking gorgeous like Ginny or Hermione, but she was still attractive, right? She needed to talk to someone about it but Ginny was way too giddy about her wedding and Luna didn't want to seem that she was trying to take the attention away from her. Hermione? Maybe, but she would simply say that Luna was pretty and nothing was wrong with her. Hermione wouldn't tell her the honest to god truth; she was too nice of a friend. She felt awkward asking Neville because she once liked him a lot and asking Ron or Harry was out of the question, just because.

'_George. George would tell me the real deal. Sure he joked often, but when it came down to it he was genuine guy.' _

Luna looked up to see that George was, in fact, staring at her, his eyebrows knit in confusion. He silently mouthed the words, 'You're not okay.' To which she mouthed, 'Can we talk after dinner?' George nodded his head and the two continued eating in silence until dinner was done and all the plates were magic washed. While everyone else was lounging by the fireplace rubbing their bloated stomachs, George and Luna snuck away out the backdoor.

"Alright Blondie," the ginger wizard spoke, breaking the silence, "Something's been on that brilliant mind of yours. I'm not one to snoop but you wanted to talk, so talk." He leaned up against the wooden post that messenger owls landed on while Luna kept her head down, kicking at the dirt. "Well, you see, it's just, with this wedding and all, I just…OH I JUST WANT TO KNOW WHY I'M NOT LOVED!" The witch suddenly clasped her hand over her mouth, scared with the volume that her voice had just reached. George's eyes grew big, he was obviously thinking of what to say to a response like that. "Well," he started, "For one thing you are loved. Look at today! When you walked in everyone was excited. And Ginny sees you like a sister and even made you a bridesmaid! Why on earth you think your not loved is beyond me." He looked up her, his green eyes burning into her.

"No, not like _that_ George. I mean, why am I alone? Ginny has Harry, Hermione has Ron, Neville, I think, still has Hannah…even Draco has someone! I don't quite understand it, that's all. Yes, I realize that I am not the most beautiful witch out there, but, I don't know, I'm not terrible, am I?"

She looked at George in anticipation of his answer. He was thinking, fidgeting his hands in his pockets. Suddenly, without notice, a tear streaked down Luna's cheek. Luna was not a crier, she hated feeling sad, but this emotion washed over like a tidal wave and she okay with letting this one go. George looked and saw how upset she was. "Awe come here Luna, come here." George pulled her in close and wrapped her up in his arms. Luna's shoulders softly shook into his chest while he stroked her curly locks. "Luna you are perfect that way you are. You are beautiful, smart, and the most caring person I know. One day you will find a man perfect for you, you just have to wait for the right one to come along. Any guy to pass you up would be a bloody fool. Promise."

Luna looked up at George, eyes red and cheeks flushed. "Thank you George. I guess I just lost my sanity there for a second. I shouldn't be dreary on a day like this. This is supposed to be about Ginny and Harry, not me." George let out a soft chuckle and wiped a tear that was slowly falling down Luna's cheek, "Luna, listen, you are not making this about you. You're not in the middle of the room with everyone around you, screaming and crying and begging for attention. Right now it is two adults, well, you including me, having a civil conversation. It's okay to let your emotions out. I found that out after Fred died." Luna cringed under his arms, "I left so much in for so long that I just exploded one night. It was bloody brutal actually. I've learned now that letting the emotions out makes it much, much easier." Her gently pulled Luna out from under his arms and looked into the very core of her eyes, "Now dry those eyes and lets get a little tipsy on wine, ay?" He beamed a pearly white smile and Luna couldn't help but chuckle. "Sounds wonderful." George brought her in for one last squeeze before the two went back into the Burrow and enjoyed the rest of the night.


	2. Table Placements

**Okay, i'm getting these things up quickly because i've been writing these for days while I was waiting for my fanfic account to come to a full circle. Review so I get some feedback. This chapter isn't terribly important and it's shorter than the first one...but here it is :)**

Following Day…

Ginny had kindly asked Luna to spend the night in the Burrow and help Ginny with table arrangements and some other little wedding details the following day. Luna, always happy to help, accepted with a wide grin and an eager head nod.

"Alright to I was thinking that all the Hogwarts professors could sit next to each other. That would be Hagrid, Trelawney, Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall. Does that sound reasonable?"

"Well," Luna interjected, "since the table are set for 6 people, may I suggest putting Madame Pomfrey there as well? She isn't a professor but she is certainly part of the Hogwarts family."

Ginny slapped her palm to her forehead, "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?" The bride to be turned her head to her friend, "What would I do without you?" Luna simply smiled and shrugged.

"Alright next table is all the classmates together. Neville, Hannah, Dean, Seamus, Katie, and Lavender. And next to them will be your dad, my mum, my dad, Dudley, Percy, and Charlie."

"Harry's cousin is coming? Without his mum and dad?" Luna found it strange that Dudley was venturing even further into the wizarding world without the support of his parents.

"Yes. Harry's uncle and aunt are away on vacation and could care less if he gets married or not. I guess him and Dudley have been healing their relationship though and Dudley wants to be there for him."

Luna smiled at the thought of Harry's blood family finally accepting him, "How wonderful for Harry! That must mean so much for him. And question, who is going to take care of little Teddy? Your mum?" Luna had almost forgotten about Harry's young godson.

"Exactly correct, " replied Ginny, "My mum is thrilled to be taking care of another young one again since her baby is now getting married." Ginny flashed her pearly white smile but soon the smile faded into a look of sadness. Luna was taken back.

"Ginny, what's on your mind? It's unhealthy to keep your emotions in." Luna remembered the night before with George.

"It's just…it's just, I _am_ so young. Do you think this is happening too fast?" The witch looked at her friend with genuine concern in her eyes.

"Not at all. I think you and Harry love each other. Age doesn't matter. As long as you are happy, it is the right choice." Luna gave her friend a reassuring squeeze on her hand. Just then George popped into Ginny's room unannounced.

"Excuse me ladies but I would just like to send a request. I know I will be sitting at the long table with the other bridesmaids and groomsmen, he looked at Luna and winked, "but can I request that the table closest to me is where Bill and Fleur sit? I know it's not appropriate for a wedding per say, but I have a new trick up my sleeve that I would like to try on old Billy boy."

Ginny stood up and walked over to her older brother, sternness in her voice, "I swear to god George Weasley, if you do anything, ANYTHING, to ruin my wedding I will personally turn you inside out." She kept her stance strong and her glare unyielding. George let out a slight chuckle.

"Don't worry sissy! I simply want to make the bloke turn red in the face, nothing too drastic. Promise." He wriggled his eyebrows and showed a slight smirk across his face. Ginny stared hard back. "Fine," she huffed, and she went to the seating assignment chart and scribbled in Bill and Fleur's names right in front of George's. George looked down at the parchment, "Excellent." And with that he turned on his heel and walked out of the room.

Ginny let out a sigh, "Ugh. I swear, that boy does not have one serious bone in his body." Luna looked at her friend and laughed, if only she knew about the conversation they had had last night. She would have no room to talk than. Ginny saw Luna smiling to herself, "and what are _you_ smiling about?" Luna zoned back into reality, "Oh nothing I suppose. Just day dreaming." Ginny looked at her friend with suspicion, "Uh huh…" Luna simply smiled and looked back down at the parchment.

The two ladies wrapped up seating assignments and went down stairs to figure out what smelled so delicious. Upon arriving in the kitchen their eyes were immediately widened at the sight of the various dishes that Mrs. Weasley had prepared for lunch. "Luna dear, call that beautiful owl of yours. I have some extra raw meat and I know that you miss him terribly, even is it only has been a day." Luna smiled at Mrs. Weasley, "How kind of you. I know it will make his day."

Luna walked to the entryway and grabbed a small brass whistle out of her bag. She poked her head out of the open window and gave it one long breath. "There," she smiled, "that should send him flying." "Good good" replied Mrs. Weasley as she set the table wear on the placemats. "Now eat up you two. All your planning must have left you starved." The girls didn't need to be told twice and were at once digging in. After finishing the butter squash, Luna heard a light rapping on the door. She smiled knowing it was her owl and opened the door to see her jet-black boy sitting on the doorstop.

"Well hello handsome. Kitchen window is open and Mrs. Weasley has some food for you." The owl flapped his wings and flew around to the kitchen window, sitting elegantly on the sill. Mrs. Weasley handed him a slab of raw fish to which the owl scarfed down and gently hooted his seal of approval. Mrs. Weasley studied the creature, "Luna dear, how on earth did you train your owl so well. He is positively mannered! Better than most of my boys I may say!" Luna stared at her wonderful pet. "It's our connection I guess. He can always sense what I'm feeling and acts upon so. It's a rare bond and I know that I am extremely lucky." Luna smiled again at the wonderful bird. _'Lucky indeed. I don't know what I would do without him_.'

The meal was scarfed down with great speed and the girls were soon rubbing their stomachs while lounging on the couch. Ginny let out a sizable belch, "Oh! That was lady like." Luna loaded up and let one out even louder, "No," she giggled, "THAT was lady like." The two doubled over laughing but then had to stop because it hurt their too full bellies. Luna stood up, "I thank you so much for letting me live in your home for the past day but I feel that I must be getting home. I have a lot to do with the Quibbler and such." Ginny stood up and nodded to her friend, "of course. And you know that you are always welcome here." Luna smiled at her friend knowing that it was true. The two embraced in a bear hug, Luna grabbed her bag, sent Binx flying home, and apparated back to her little cottage like home in the woods.


	3. Navy Blue

**So this chapter shows some hints towards certain things in the future…maybe Luna isn't alone after all? And yes, I realize that it is terribly short but it serves its purpose. Plus next chapter will be long because it's the day of the wedding. Read and Review :)**

10 days before the wedding

The day was perfect. The sky was a glowing baby blue hue with little speck of white clouds. The sun was shinning through and it was perfect weather for a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. Luna was outside, lying on her back and watching her owl fly in the sky above her. Luna had been enjoying the simple things in life lately, like a hot cup of a tea and a well-written poetry book or a simple walk through the woods with Binx flying from tree to tree next to her. She closed her eyes for a second but was immediately disturbed by a loud _swish_ noise followed by footsteps crunching into the ground. She sat up to see George Weasley carrying an immense parcel.

"Well 'ello there Luna. Sorry to disturb you but mum's got me running errands all day. Your house is the last stop. You wanna know what this is?" George shook the package and raised his eyebrows. Luna stood up and he gently placed the package into her hands.

"Oh of course! Can I guess? Because I was really hoping it was my bridesmaid dress." Luna looked up at George to see if she would get any hint out of a reaction. He smiled his toothy grin, "Spot on Blondie." Luna jumped up and down and ran into the house leaving George outside. Binx came down and sat on the sill by the living room. Luna snatched her want from the table and made a clean slice down the middle of the package. Immediately she saw the navy colored tulle. She let out a squeak as she lifted the dress out of the package. Her jaw dropped to the floor as she held it up in the sunlight.

"Yea," George interrupted through the back door, now stepping into the house, "that was Granger's reaction as well." Luna looked at the ginger wizard then back at the dress. It was absolutely gorgeous! The dress was strapless and looked like it would hit right above her knees. It was a vibrant navy blue shade with a sash right below her bust. From the sash down there was layers of navy tulle that had a slight sparkle to them. Luna fingered the fabric at the bust; it was soft and silky, most likely made out of satin. She smiled at Mrs. Weasley's creation. George came up behind her, giving her a start, "Try it on."

Luna looked back at the dress and smiled, "You don't have to ask me twice." Luna darted up stairs to her bedroom and shut the door. Binx flew up and was soon perched on her bedroom window. Luna took off her jeans and her t-shirt and slowly unzipped the side of her dress. She snaked the garment up her legs and past her hips and had it resting at the right spot. She took the side of the dress and held the fabric together with one hand while zipping up the dress with the other. When Luna looked up into the mirror she let out a small gasp.

The navy color looked stunning against her pale skin and light blonde locks. Her eyes looked even more ravishing and seemed to sparkle and glow. She did a spin and then two as Binx hooted at his owner. She ran over to her beloved owl, "You like it too don't you?"

Luna turned back to the mirror when George knocked on the door, "Alright Blondie I want to see!" Luna skipped over to the door and smoothed out the dress before opening the door for the reveal. The look on George's face when he saw her was the look of total awe. She did a twirl for him, "So," she beamed, "What do you think?" George rubbed the back of his neck as he looked at her, "Bloody hell…I mean, you look simply stunning Luna." Luna felt her cheeks burn up at the compliment. She looked back at George, whose face was equally as red, "Thank you."

She looked back at herself in the mirror again, '_I _am_ pretty. I just need to be more confident in myself.' _She smiled at her reflection as George stepped into the mirror behind her. "So should I tell mum that it fits than? That it doesn't need any adjustments?" Luna spook to his reflection, smiling, "Tell your mum that the dress is a work of art. It's the nicest thing I've ever worn! And give her this for me." Luna spun around and literally leaped into George's arms. He was caught off guard but soon he had his arms around her waist. Luna gave his gut a tight squeeze but when she went to pull away, George held his grip. The tall Weasley looked down at her, "You really do look stunning." Luna looked up to meet his gaze, "Thank you."

After the awkward silence that followed, George finally let go of the blonde witch. He started walking towards her bedroom door but then stopped and looked back at her, "Err, I best be getting back to the Burrow now. I'll give mum the message. See you in ten days?" He tried to give a big smile but something was obviously on his mind. "Yes," Luna replied, "Ten days." And she flashed him a reassuring grin. All the boy said was, "Right," before apparating home.


	4. Deep Breaths

**Well this chapter will be a lot longer because it takes place (for the most part) the day of the wedding. Sorry but this chapter is going to be in bigger paragraphs. Mostly because there isn't as much talking this time. More foreshadowing on a certain pair… ;)**

5 Days before the Wedding

After George's encounter at her house 5 days prior, Luna could not stop think about the charming Weasley boy. Was he still a boy? No, he was a man now, and she was a young woman. Should she even be thinking about him? I mean, maybe George is only hinting at feelings towards her because he needs someone to love after Fred died. Maybe, just maybe, he was doing it out of pity because of the talk she had had with him outside the Burrow weeks ago. Maybe he didn't like her at all and she was simply overanalyzing everything. Or maybe he really did like her for who she was and there was no lingering catch. Luna's head spun. The real question wasn't whether he liked _her_ or not, it was whether she genuinely like _him_.

Day of the Wedding: Two hours until the ceremony starts

The Burrow was utter chaos, and that was a severe understatement. Everyone was running around trying to get everything done before guests starting arriving in an hour or so. Neville had just spilt coffee on his button up and was trying to remove it with a wand-less spell, but was not very successful. Hermione was locked away with Ginny in her bedroom to make sure Harry wouldn't see her before the ceremony. Hermione was also attempting to give Ginny an up do, which she had to restart 3 times already. Mr. Weasley, Percy, Bill, George, and Charlie were outside setting up the grand tent and tables while Fleur was putting on the tablecloths. With a flick of her wand, all the fine silverware and plates that were sitting on the dinning room table inside the house started flying through the air towards the tables, adding more craziness to the situation. Mrs. Weasley was cooking like a bloody mad woman in the kitchen, trying to make multiple dishes at once. Ron was running around looking for his suit coat, (he later found it under his bed). Harry was also locked in his room, running over his vows over and over again. And then there was Luna. She was situated on the floor of the attic with a mirror propped up on the wall, trying to put on make-up for the first time in her life.

"Oww…owwww!" Luna let out a small shriek as she tried to put eyeliner on her bottom lid, instead poking herself in the eye multiple times. "Stupid thing!" She threw the eyeliner across the floor in utter frustration. She moved on to the eye shadow. Hermione had told her that she should put the darker colors at the bottom of her lid and the lighter colors towards her brow. Luna looked at the palette in her hand. She took the brush and swiped it across the medium charcoal color; she didn't want to go _too_ dark. She gently applied the shadow to the very bottom of both her upper lids. She opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. _'Wow!'_ she thought, _'Who knew that a little shadow would make my eyes…_pop_ like this?_" Of course, every girly girl knew that, but Luna wasn't like that. She then took the same brush and rolled it across the light gray shimmer and applied it right above the charcoal color. She opened her eyes again. She smiled at her reflection as her eyes seemed to glisten and shine. For her first time putting on make-up, Luna was doing a decent job, save for the eyeliner. She then looked at the strange metal contraption next to her left foot. Hermione had said that it was called an 'eyelash curler.' It was made to make her eyelashes look long and feathery. Luna carefully put the curler to her lashes, just like Hermione had showed her. She then bit down on her lip, anticipating pain, and clamped down. She was surprised at how easy and painless it was when you situated it correctly. She counted to ten in her head, holding down the curler, and then moved to the next eye. Again she looked into the mirror, and again she was taken back. Her eyelashes were so long that they lightly touched her brows! Next, she reached for the yellow tube that was siting to her right and untwisted the cap. She pulled the long brush out and took a deep breath. Mascara looked even more painful than eyeliner. She crossed her fingers, praying that this wouldn't mess up her progress that she had made. She took the brush, leaned closer to the mirror, and gently applied the dark paste to her lashes. She fluttered her lids a couple of times to keep her eyes from watering and then moved on to the next eye. She fluttered again as her eyes were watering up from not blinking for so long. This time Luna did not look into the mirror for fear of what she might see. She quickly applied rouge to her cheekbones and a soft raspberry color to her lips.

She walked over to her dress that was hanging on the back of the door and shrugged off her tank top and skirt. She effortlessly took the beautiful garment off the hanger and slipped it up over her legs. She twisted to the side to zip herself up and adjusted her strapless bra that she was still trying to get use to. She walked over to the sparkle covered ballets by the closet door and slipped them onto her slender feet. Next to the closet was a table where her diamond studs rested. She took the delicate earrings and put them securely into her lobes. Luna took a deep breath and let it out, took another deep breath, let it out. Her walk back to the mirror was slow. She was nervous that the person she was going to see wasn't even going to look like her or that she was going to look down right scary. Upon approaching the mirror she closed her eyes and took another deep, deep breath. Open. Luna let out an audible gasp as she studied her reflection. Luna quickly started to fan her eyes with her hand because she could feel tears starting to form and she didn't want to ruin her newly applied make-up.

Luna wasn't crying because she was unhappy, in fact, it was the exact opposite. The witch stared again at her reflection. She looked absolutely breath taking and she knew it. The mascara and eye shadow made her eyes glow, gleam, and twinkle. The rouge made her look older and her cheekbones looked amazing. With the lipstick on, her lips looked plumper and you could see the faint 'm' that her upper lip made. For the first time in Luna's life she felt like a princess. She smiled again at herself and twirled in her dress. She was snapped back to reality, however, when she started hearing swishing and popping noises. She ran and looked out of the attic window. People were starting to arrive now, looking dressed up and dapper. There was Lavender Brown wearing a gorgeous green floor length dress and next to her was Dean Thomas, looking handsome in a pinstripe tuxedo. Luna quickly gathered up all the make-up and stuffed it into a pouch.

Running down a flight of stairs, she stopped at Ginny's room and gave it a quick knock, "It's Luna! People are starting to arrive!" The door was opened and Luna jumped into the room but was then stopped short by Ginny. The bride was standing in front of a full-length mirror completely dolled up from head to toe. Luna gazed at her best friend, taking it all in. The dress flowed effortlessly on her pristine figure, her hair and make-up were flawless, and her smile beamed pure bliss. "Well?" the ginger grinned, "Do I look like Mrs. Potter?" The three witches looked at each other and starting crying. They all looked so grown up and so…_old_. What happened to the school days at Hogwarts when they were young? How quickly time flies. All the girls came in for a group hug and laughed at their tears. Ginny let go and starting whipping her eyes, "I love you girls." The three laughed some more and starting gathering all their things.

Just then, the great grandfather clock downstairs let out 4 loud chimes, signifying that guests should take their seats because the ceremony would start shortly.

Ginny squeezed Hermione's hand and then Luna's as Mrs. Weasley knocked on the door, "Show time ladies!" She opened the door and instantly started bawling her eyes out. "My daughter…a bride." Ginny was wrapped in a lung crushing bear hug by her mother, "Control yourself mum." Mrs. Weasley pulled away, fixing her hair, "Of course, of course. Well, chop chop. Harry is making his way to the altar now with Ron right behind him. Luna you will walk first with Neville and then Hermione you'll walk with George." Luna looked over and saw the disappointment in Hermione's face when she was told she wouldn't be walking with Ron while Ginny looked over and saw that same disappointment in Luna's face when she was told she wouldn't be walking with George. Ginny let out a soft chuckle. The great grandfather clock rang out again.

Neville took a deep breath.

George took a deep breath.

Hermione took a deep breath.

Ron took a deep breath.

Harry took a deep breath.

Ginny took a deep breath.

Luna took a deep breath.

It was time.

Luna and Hermione walked downstairs after wishing Ginny good luck. Neville and George were waiting for them and Luna saw George's jaw drop as she entered the room. Luna's stomach starting down twists and flips and her cheeks reddened. Neville stuck out his elbow for her, "Shall we?" Luna smiled at her escort, entwining her arm in his, "We shall!" Luna and Neville walked out the Burrow side-by-side with George and Hermione right behind them. Luna could hear the audible gasps and whispers as she walked down the isle. She saw so many of her old friends that she couldn't help but smile. There was Seamus and Dean, Lavender and Hannah. She could see her father, who gave her a quick wink, and Teddy Lupin, squirming in Mrs. Weasley's arms.

Neville let go of Luna, lightly guiding her towards the left. Luna turned around to see Harry looking at her, nervously smiling. Luna mouthed, 'You look great.' He simply smiled and turned to look at Hermione and George, now heading down the isle.

Luna was staring at George. She didn't care if she was being obvious at this point; she just wanted him to look back at her. When George went to detach himself from Hermione he looked up at the blonde witch and they locked eyes. He looked at her the whole time he was talking to his spot behind Neville. He finally took his eyes away once the music started playing so he could look at his baby sister.

As soon as Ginny appeared in the archway, everyone's eyes popped out of their heads and their mouths' formed a perfect 'o.' Mr. Weasley glowed with pride as he walked his beautiful daughter down the isle. Luna looked over to see Harry tearing up and she couldn't help but tear up herself. Make-up be damned, she was going to let them fall to show Ginny how happy she was for her. When the bride reached the altar she gave her dad a squeeze and gently kissed him on the cheek before he went and sat next to his wife. When Ginny turned to him, Harry leaned in and whispered in her ear, "You look so, _so _beautiful." Ginny's cheeks turned as fiery red as her hair. Kingsley, who was asked to be the couple's minister, raised his hands, signaling silence.

"Welcome!" he bellowed. "We are gathered here today to bond Harry James Potter and Ginerva Molly Weasley."

Harry and Ginny looked into each other's eyes as they held hands. This was Ginny's last moment being a Weasley, and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.

"Now, the lovely couple would like to exchange their vows of their eternal love for each other…"

And from there it was history.

**Alright listen, I hate writing wedding-ish stuff like vows so the next chapter skips to the reception. Sorry if that disappoints you but this is my story so I'm gonna write it how I wanna. Review though :)**


	5. Paper Lanterns

**So like I said at the end of last chapter…I don't fancy doing vows and such so this transitions right into the reception afterward. Sorry if you don't like it. It was my choice. Read and review though :)**

After the couple said their vows and the infamous miniature Weasley fireworks went off inside the tent, everyone was asked to sit at their designated spot. Food would be served soon and there would be plenty of time later for pictures.

There was a long table at the head of the tent. Ginny and Harry sat at the middle, of course, while the bridesmaids and groomsmen sat in a line next to them.

Mrs. Weasley stood in the center of the congregation and asked everyone for their patience and quiet as she flicked her wand and the food started appearing on everyone's plates. The glasses were never empty, constantly being refilled by magically jinxed champagne. Once everyone was siting and comfortable, Hermione clanked her glass and stood at her seat. There was an immediate hush over the audience.

"Good evening everyone. Before we get too ahead of ourselves, I would like to say something about the bride and the groom," Hermione turned to look at the magical couple, "Ginny, not only are you one of my best friends but you are the sister I never had. I can talk to you about anything, including the lady things that I cannot talk to Harry or Ron about. You know that I love you deeply. Now Harry, sometimes you can really get on my nerves, but you _are _my best friend and I always know you will be there for me. When you're with Ginny I've never seen you happier and you two compliment each other so perfectly. Take care of each other, remember to always be happy, and never, _never,_ stop loving each other." Hermione then raised her glass and turned towards the crowd, "So a toast! To the happily in love Ginny and Harry Potter."

The partygoers lifted their glasses high in the air as they mimicked Hermione. The brilliant witch sat back in her seat and was wrapped in a warm embrace by Ginny. The newly Mrs. Potter leaned into her best friend's ear and whispered, "That was so touching. Love you." Hermione smiled at her friend, happy to know that she did well.

There was another quick tap on a glass as Ron stood up to present his toast next. Fidgeting in his pocket, the wizard pulled out a piece of creased parchment and started to unfold it. His cheeks were red and his face was shiny from newly formed perspiration. It was obvious that Ron was not good with these sorts of things.

"Well, um, I'm not good at stuff like this but I'll give it a go, yea? Well Harry, you've been my best mate ever since I could remember so it's only right that you become my brother. But Ginny _is_ my little sister, my _only_ sister, so you better treat her right or I'll come after you," there was a light giggle in the tent. Ron took a deep breath, "And Gin, you know I love you but blimey, don't drive the bloke mad. Just be yourselves and you'll be fine. Uh, yea. Love each other and stuff…and if you guys could have gingers, that'd be cool. So, uh, to Harry and Ginny!"

Again the crowd repeated and again everyone took a swig from their glasses. Ron sat back down, scarlet in the face, as Harry turned to his best friend and laughed, "Good one mate." Ron just gave him a nervous smile and muttered, "thanks."

With the toasts out of the way, there was the humbling sounds of people eating and chatting. There was the hair prickling noise of knifes and forks scrapping on plates but that was quickly washed out by people laughing and enjoying themselves. Compliments flew in Mrs. Weasley's direction, as people were pleased with the meal. Mrs. Weasley simply blushed and smiled.

Up at the long table, the groomsmen and bridesmaids switched table positions to sit next to their preferred friend of the moment. Hermione got up to go sit next to Ron, taking George's spot, while the tall ginger came over and sat down next to Luna.

"Hello beauty."

Luna's cheeks immediately deepened about ten shades of red. She let out a nervous giggle, _'Yep, those are butterflies,'_ she thought to herself, '_those are my nervous feelings for George Weasley.'_

George looked at Luna longer, concentrating on her eyes.

"You know something Luna? You look absolutely stunning tonight. I didn't get a chance to tell you in the Burrow because we were so rushed, but your _eyes._ They sparkle."

Another nervous giggle, "Thank you George. You look pretty handsome yourself."

This time, the ginger was the one who blushed.

"So, err, how are you liking the food?" It was obvious that he wanted to keep talking to her, anything to hold her attention.

"Oh it's delicious! Of course, I would expect nothing less from your mum."

"Yea, she's bloody brilliant in the kitchen." George shoved a forkful of potatoes into him mouth. "Mmmm…"

Luna looked over at the wizard and doubled over in laughter. He looked a like a little kid in a marshmallow eating competition. Luna took hold of her stomach, getting pains from laughing so hard. George forced a huge swallow and smiled at her. She smiled back, holding his glance for what seemed like forever. Luna shied away, feeling the intense need to lean over and kiss him. _'Bad Luna! This is not the place or time to make a move on George. Bad!' _

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The night was young and the music was roaring as the dinner wrapped up. Everyone was out of their seats and tables were moved away to create a dance floor. Now that the sun had set, there were floating paper lanterns hovering under the tent's roof. The candles gave a warm glow and created the perfect atmosphere.

Ginny, Luna, and Hermione were letting their hair down in the middle, dancing like no one was watching. The three witches were laughing and smiling at each other as they concocted strange movements with their limbs. The song ended and everyone applauded, Dean was being an excellent D.J.

The lights in the lanterns dimmed a bit and a slower ballad started engulfing the tent. The crowd had moved away from the dance floor, leaving Ginny and Harry to themselves. The young groom stepped towards his wife and held out his palm. Placing her hand in his, he draw her close and put his opposite hand on her hip. Ginny brought her hand over his shoulder as he started to lead her on the floor. The two moved in perfect harmony, smiling at each other the whole time. _'What a perfect couple. They were made for each other._' Luna couldn't help but beam at the sight before her.

About half way through the song, other couples were encouraged to join them. Ron walked over to Hermione and swept her away. Neville soon joined with Hannah, followed by Bill and Fleur and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. The floor was soon filled with slow moving couples, like time had slowed down. Luna felt a tap on her shoulder. She wheeled around to see none other than George Weasley, his hand out.

"May I have this dance?"

A smile, "You may."

Luna put her hand in his and followed his lead. Luna reached her arm up and draped it over his shoulder while he took his free hand and placed it on the small of her back. Looking directly down at the blonde witch, George noticed the dramatic height difference.

"Well this won't do."

The wizard gingerly lifted the witch off the ground and placed her onto the tops of his feet. "That's better." George held her tight, gently swaying the both of them from side to side.

"So," he began, "are you having a good time?"

"Oh yes! It feels so good to be surrounded by friends and family again."

George lightly spun them in a slow circle. He was looking into her eyes, not with great intensity though, just enough to make her feel special, right there in that moment.

"So Luna..."

"Yes?"

"Well, I've been wondering for quite some time, since our talk outside the Burrow about a month ago actually, why you, um, aren't involved with anybody. Like a guy. You're highly attractive, smart, kind…it just doesn't make much sense to me."

Butterflies, fluttering, twisting, pulsing.

"Well I could say the same about you Mr. Weasley."

George's face turned as red as the hair on top of his head, "I don't, uh, bend that way Luna. I like girls…definitely girls."

Luna looked up at him and let out a small chuckle, "No. No not like that! I mean, it just doesn't make sense to me either. When you go out somewhere, how do you not have a bunch of girls hanging off your arm all the time?"

George was obviously taken back by the compliment. Why had he not noticed Luna earlier? It was partly due to the fact that at Hogwarts he was so consumed in Quidditch or his jokes and pranks that he didn't have time to be attracted to anyone. Not to mention the fact that Luna was a couple years younger than him, god forbid if he dated a younger girl at Hogwarts. Fred would've given him Hell. Of course, Fred wasn't here now. George looked back down at the blonde beauty standing on his feet. _'Bloody hell,_' he thought to himself, _'I…I think I like Luna Lovegood.'_

George gently lifted her chin so she was looking into his eyes, "Well maybe it's because I never found the right girl."

Luna blushed ever so slightly and laid her head on his chest. She took a breath and took in his scent. He smelled so refreshing, like cinnamon and chopped wood. Luna knit her brows in confusion, '_What did he mean by that? Was he still looking for a girl? Her? Oh Merlin, I hope it's me so badly!_'

Wait, had Luna Lovegood just admitted that she liked George Weasley?

Yes, yes she did and she was sure of it. She was sure that she wanted him to hold her and kiss her like tomorrow would never come. She was sure that she wanted to be known as his girlfriend. She was sure that she wanted to become more than friends with him. She was sure.

Leaning against his chest, Luna could hear George's heartbeat, slow and steady. She could've stayed in this moment forever. Unfortunately reality had other plans and the ballad soon drifted away, being replaced by another upbeat dance song. George lightly picked up Luna again and put her back on the floor.

"It was a pleasure dancing with you Mr. Weasley."

"The pleasure was all mine Ms. Lovegood."

The two held their eye contact for a split second but Luna was being pulled by Ginny to come dance with her and Lavender. She looked at the two girls, laughing and smiling, while Lavender took her and spun her under her arm. Luna silently promised herself to talk to the twin later, but for now she was going to let loose again and dance the night away with her girls.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

About 2 hours or so later, after giving their regards to the newlyweds of course, the guests started apparating home with their bellies full of good food, their feet aching from dancing all night, and their heads spinning from the flowing champagne. Luna's dad came over and kissed her on the top of her head before twisting into nothingness.

A tipsy Hermione was being helped by an equally intoxicated Ron, as she was giggling and playing with his fiery hair. "What a night!" Ron looked down at his gorgeous girlfriend as she lifted her chin and caught his lips with hers. She held the kiss and then released, laughing again. Ron picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he carried her back to the Burrow, "Bloody Hell what a night!"

Harry put his arm around his bride, "What do you think they're going to be doing tonight?" He let out a playfully laugh. Ginny cringed at the thought, "I don't really want to know." Harry laughed again and placed a delicate kiss on Ginny's cheek.

Luna, regrettably, interrupted the lovely little montage, "What are you two going to be doing tonight? Don't you have a honeymoon planned?"

Ginny blushed and looked at the witch, "Of course. We're going to Romania for a week. Charlie has set us up with a nice little cottage by a lake in the back of the woods. It's his wedding present to us."

"Oh how lovely!"

"Gin, babe, we should actually get inside and pack now that all the guests have left," the emerald eyed wizard turned to Luna and winked, "well, all the guests that aren't family anyway."

Realizing how late it was, the bride gave Luna a tight squeeze, "Harry's right. Thank you for everything you have done for me. Not just for the wedding but in life in general." She pulled away from her friend, "I love you Luna."

Harry grabbed her hand and they started walking back to the Burrow when Ginny suddenly let go and ran back to Luna. She made sure no one was around to hear as she leaned in to whisper in Luna's ear, "Oh, and go easy on George, yeah?" She wriggled her eyebrows and smiled when she saw the obvious guilt on Luna's face. The ginger gave her another tight squeeze before joining her husband again.

Luna took off her flats, which had given her gigantic blisters, but she really didn't mind, and walked to the border of the tall grass where a paper lantern was floating. The glow that it gave was so tiny yet it emitted an immense amount of light. Luna thought about the amazing night she had just had. Watching her best friends get married, being with her dad again, dancing with George…

'_George. That tall, lanky, ginger wizard. Why had I not noticed him before? Well, I guess he was older by a couple of years. I only really talked to him while training in the D.A. Plus there was Fred, and quite frankly, I could never tell the difference between the two twins. Damnit Luna! What is going on?' _

Her head was spinning so much that she needed to sit down. Before she could do so, however, she felt a hand grip her shoulder.

"You okay there little lady?"

Luna spun around, which didn't help her dizziness, and saw him standing there. Him, the boy that she was crushing on, and she would admit it. George frowned as he saw her sway.

"You're not okay after all. Alright, come here."

George made a movement like he was about to pick her up but Luna refused. She was a big girl; she didn't feel like being carried. She just wanted to converse with him. She sat down in the grass and patted the ground next to her, hinted that he should sit down. The Weasley boy, sorry, _man_, obeyed and immediately slung his arm around Luna's waist, bringing her in closer. She relaxed her head on his shoulder. They sat there for a couple of minutes, listening to the sounds of night and listening to each other's heartbeats. George was the first one to break the silence.

"I know I told you this already tonight, but blimey Luna, you literally took my breath away tonight. You looked gorgeous in your own unique way. Like…like you're perfectly flawed. If that makes sense."

Luna felt her eyes water up at his words, "George Weasley, that is _the_ nicest thing anyone has ever said to me, ever."

She looked up into his eyes, a tear running down her cheek. George took his thumb and whipped away the drop and then placed his hand under her chin. In one swift movement her lifted her face to meet his as their lips made contact.

Luna closed her eyes and felt her whole bodying tingling, like Weasley's mini fireworks were exploding inside her stomach. George's lips were so soft, and the kiss was gentle and passionate. Almost running out of air, both pulled away slowly. As George's lips lefts hers, Luna could feel the breath being taken from her. She slowly opened her eyes to the sight of George cracking the smallest smile. When he looked at her, it turned into a giant grin and she couldn't help but feel that same bliss. She, Luna Lovegood, had just kissed George Wesley, and she couldn't be any happier.

**Aw yea! THE KISS! Hehehe REVIEW :)**


	6. Chocolate covered frogs

**So alright, as I'm getting further into the chapters, I'm having a bit of a writers block so these are going to be more spread apart. Sorry 'bout that. I'm trying though, really. So uh this chapter has some more 'action' in it. Nothing to bad, but be warned. Read and review :)**

Chapter 6: Follow the Chocolate Frog

"Merlin George! You kissed…WHO?"

Ron was standing at the foot of George's bed while George was stretched across his sheets smiling at the ceiling. Both brothers were still in their dress robes.

"Luna Lovegood. Yep, you heard it right."

Ron gripped his forehead as he absorbed the information that his older brother was telling him. How had he not seen this coming?

"George, but she is so…out there! She was always known at Hogwarts for being bloody insane! This, this doesn't make sense to me!"

George sat up on his elbows, looking his brother in the eye, "Well guess what Ron, we aren't at Hogwarts anymore. We haven't been for years now. Who cares if she is a little different? She makes me laugh; she makes me forget everything bad in the world. And if you don't approve, well quite frankly I don't give a damn."

Ron looked back at his brother, shocked with how much sternness was in his voice. He hadn't seen George this serious since Fred's funeral. He went and sat down by his brother's feet.

"Alright, alright. As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you."

George sat up next to Ron, "Thanks Ronny boy."

The two brothers embraced in a hug as they wrapped their arms around each other. Ron pulled away, a devilish grin on his face, "Well how was it than? Out with it!"

George's faced flushed at his brother's question. He thought hard, trying to come up with one word that would describe that amazing moment_. 'Amazing? Exhilarating? Fantastic? No, no, no.'_

"Bloody brilliant, bro."

Ron let out a laugh as he patted his brother on the back.

"Bloody Hell, who would have ever thought…you and Luna. Wait till Harry hears this when he comes back from Romania."

Still laughing at his brother, Ron walked out of the room to go back to his girlfriend. George fell back on his bed, not even changing out of his dress robes, and feel asleep think about the blue-eyed, blonde haired witch that had taken his breath away.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Luna apparated right outside her cottage like home, dressed in the gorgeous blue dress and holding her sparkly ballet flats. Before even going inside her house, she dropped the flats and ran straight to Binx and the owlry.

"Binx! Binx! Oh you'll never believe it!"

Luna busted through the doors and rushed to her pet, stroking his feathers.

"I did it Binx. I kissed him! I kissed George Weasley and it was absolutely amazing! It was magical; I could feel my stomach doing flips inside of me. Oh Binx it was so perfect, his lips were so soft and he was so gentle with me. This night has been one of the best nights of my life, second to the day when we all defeated Voldemort, of course, but this one is definitely number two on the list."

Luna paused, catching a breath. She didn't realize she was talking so quickly. She took a deep inhale and looked into her owl's gorgeous hazel eyes.

"Binx I'm just so happy. I feel on top of the world right now. I wonder when I'll see him again…"

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Luna had never been in the situation she was in now. Were they together? Well, no, not officially. Should she try to contact him first or was that the man's job? Would it be awkward the next time she saw him? When _was_ she going to see him again?

It had been five days since the wedding and Luna had not heard anything from George. She contemplated writing to him many times but then backed out, afraid if she was being too pushy. Everyday while Luna was doing her daily routine, tending to Binx and working on the Quibbler, she could not stop thinking of the tall twin that she had locked lips with. She just desperately wanted him to contact her.

Two days later, she got her wish.

It was half past six and Luna was just finishing her next article for the Quibbler. She was sipping on tea while watching Binx, who was perched on back of the chair next to her. He was being awfully noisy tonight, hooting much more than usual. Luna found it funny though and couldn't help but snort at her pet. She took another sip of her earl tea and almost spit it out on Binx when she heard a rapping on her door.

'_Please be him!_' she silently prayed.

When she opened the door, however, no one greeted her. No one was at the door. She frowned at the air and was about ready to shut the door when, suddenly, she heard a croak. _'Huh? That sounded like a…'_ She looked to her feet and saw a chocolate frog perched on her doorstop. She went to go pick it up but it hopped off and started going towards the woods.

"Mr. Frog! Come back please!"

Luna followed the frog into the woods, Binx trotting behind her. She kept her head down, making sure to not trip on a root or step on the treat. When it suddenly stopped moving, Luna pounced on the frog, proud of her catch. She got back to her feet and lifted her head. She dropped the frog and let her hands go to her gapping mouth.

In front of her was a table draped with a gold tablecloth. There were table settings for two, with the same paper lanterns that were at the wedding floating above. The frog jumped over to the man standing next to one of the chairs.

"Good boy," he said as he lifted the frog to his face. He looked back at Luna as a smile widened across his face, "Good evening."

Luna let her hands drop to her sides. Walking slowly to the sight before her, she couldn't help but feel weak at the knees.

"George! But, how…when, I'm…"

Luna was at a loss for words. George stepped to her and took her hand to guide her towards one of the chairs.

"This is for you beaut. I wanted to do this sooner, but it is really hard to train a chocolate frog."

Luna sat down and George circled around the table to sit in the seat opposite of her. He took out his wand, flicked it, and food appeared on her plate.

"Mum helped me with the food. I'm not that good in the kitchen."

Luna finally formed a sentence, "George this is amazing. I don't know what to say!"

She looked at him. He was nervous about this whole thing; "Say you'll join me for dinner."

Luna took a second to clear her head and get herself wrapped around the idea that she was on a date. _'Back to reality Luna!'_

"Oh! Of course, of course."

George let out a sigh of relief; he had been holding his breath that entire time.

They dug into the wonderful dinner that Mrs. Weasley had prepared and lightly sipped on some wine. They talked about a number of different things, mostly the wedding, and just enjoyed a night where they could be themselves. They wrapped things up with dessert, a piece of delicious apple pie, and got up to walk back to Luna's house.

"Oh wait." George turned back to the table and snapped his fingers. The table and everything with it folded into two and vanished from sight. He turned back to his date and hooked his elbow to hers. Binx, who had been observing the date from a tree, flew in front of them, landing on the roof of his owlry.

When they reached the back door Luna tensed up. _'Should I invite him in? What will that lead to?'_

"Um, do you want to come in?"

George could see the obvious stress in her forehead. He brought her in close for a hug and then kissed her on the top of her head.

"Luna, listen, I really like you, if you don't already know that by now. I'm not expecting anything from you, promise. I'll go as slow as you want. There is no pressure on you to do anything."

Luna let her shoulders drop at his reassuring words. She looked up into his eyes, never feeling so grateful for anything as she did now.

"Thank you George."

"Of course."

He brushed her cheek with his thumb as she stood on her tiptoes, longing for a kiss. Their lips meet and Luna's stomach filled with butterflies, just like the first time. This time, however, she wanted to deepen the kiss so she parted her lips to let his tongue in. He gladly followed suit and soon the two were exploring the insides of each other's mouths. Finally they pulled away. George brought her in for another squeeze and gave her another peck on her lips.

"Tonight was amazing. See you soon Luna."

She replied with a smile and before she could get anything out, he apparated into the night.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

This went on for weeks. George would surprise Luna out of the blue and sweep her away to do something amazing. Luna even did it for him a couple of times. One night, George apparated them to the joke shop after close. They walked through the back door into the darkness of a hallway. George reached over to his right and flicked a switch. One by one the lights started flickering and then turned on. He grabbed her hand as all the jokes started coming to life. Soon Luna could hear beeps and buzzes, sirens and laughter. She could even hear a miniature Umbridge scolding, "I will have order!"

Luna giggled at her 5th year Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, "She really was a vile witch."

George lifted up the figurine and put her on the tightrope that went the length of the store, "Yea, she was."

Luna looked over at George; it was hard for him being back in the joke shop. Fred wasn't here to run it with him. Whenever George was in the joke shop he couldn't help but feel a little pain. Luna let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around him.

"He would be so proud that you're keeping the shop open."

George put his arms around her shoulders and rested his chin on the top of her head, "I know. It's just different, ya know?"

Luna didn't respond. Yeah, she knew. She saw how different it was around the house when her mum died. Her and her dad didn't cook or clean for weeks. Luna grew quite thin, actually. But after a while they both realized that life had to move on so they tried to get things back to normal.

He released from her and looked into the bright blue eyes that he loved, "C'mon, I want to show you a new creation that I've made."

He led Luna down the stairs and then to the left. He guided her through a door and flicked on the light. As the room adjusted itself Luna started seeing hazel eyes staring back at her. Once the lights were fully working she yelled and jumped back. Before her there were, what looked like, 100 miniature Binx's, staring back at her.

George laughed and moved her from behind him, "Don't be afraid. They're Changing Owl Plushes. I know there are kids out there who can't have a real owl because they are allergic to the feathers. You have such an amazing relationship with Binx that I thought it was sad that other kids could not have that as well." He grabbed a plush. Its eyes turned gold while it's feathers turned an amber color. "See? It changes its eyes and feathers to the child's desire. So, they can have the pet owl they've always wanted."

Luna went up and grabbed one of the plushes, of course, it stayed the same. She turned back to George, "This is amazing! Such a wonderful idea."

He grinned at her, "I was hoping you would approve. They go out into the store on Monday." George set the owl back down and it changed back to looking like Binx.

His body stiffened and his face flushed.

"Luna, speaking of amazing relationships, I really like what we are right now. Every time I'm with you it's like the world melts away. I forget that there is bad and I only remember the good. I personally couldn't see myself with anyone else at this point in time and if I saw you with someone else…well, it would crush me. I have something serious that I want to ask you and I want you to answer it truthfully." He took her hand so he could look her in the eye, "Luna I wanted you to be my girlfriend. I want it to be official. I want you to be mine, and only mine."

Luna's stomach did a flip while her heart pounded with the force of a cinderblock against her chest. She could feel her palms starting to sweat.

"Really?"

George shook his head. He was nervous as hell as far as should tell. She smiled and jumped into his arms, "YES! YES, YES, YES!"

He returned the embrace, feeling weak at the knees. He stumbled backwards onto the couch that was in the corner. Luna pulled her face away and then starting kissing him. She was hungry to feel him and she was not going to take no as an answer. She opened her mouth as he opened his and they deepened the kiss. Luna's entire body was heating up and she could feel George's body doing the same thing. Luna stuck her hands under his shirt and started feeling his abs. _'Damn!_' she thought as she could feel the grooves on his stomach. She knew Quidditch players had decent bodies, but she didn't know they were _this_ good.

George took his hand and slipped it up the back of Luna's shirt, reaching for her bra strap. He efficiently unhooked it, something Fred taught him, and then reached around to the front of her body. Gently he slid his hand up her shirt and cupped one of her small breasts. Yes, they were smaller but they still did the job. Luna let out a small groan into his mouth as he began to massage her. Her enthusiasm got him going and soon she could feel his member harden under his pants. George's hand moved south as Luna readjusted herself so she was straddling him. He lightly lifted the elastic of her pants and slipped his hand under so he could reach her soft spot. As George went under her knickers, Luna unbuttoned George's jeans and slipped her hand in. She took hold of his hard member and gave it a squeeze. George groaned and, filled with new intensity, he entered Luna with one of his fingers. The blonde witch gasped at the sensation that shot up her body. She arched her back into her boyfriend as she pumped his member. Luna's breathing become uneven and George could tell that she was going to come soon. Her body tightened around him as he entered another finger inside her. She grew louder and he pushed into her harder and faster. Luna could feel George swelling under her hand and she knew that he was going to burst at any second. Both sped up, and, like a perfectly rhythmic dance, they climaxed at the same time.

Luna collapsed on top of George as they pulled themselves out of each other's pants. Her chest was heaving against his until they both regained their normal heart rates. George lightly pushed back the hair that was plastered to Luna's face, "That was…amazing."

Luna lifted her head and kissed his neck, "I've never felt so alive before."

George took out his wand and washed away the various bodily fluids that were staining their clothes. Luna put her bra back on and George buttoned and zipped his jeans. Never letting go of his hand, Luna apparated them back to her cottage.

She led George up the stairs to her bedroom. She slowly shut the door behind her, which was somewhat pointless because she was the only one who lived in the house, and changed into a long t-shirt. She went to the bed and pulled the covers back as George followed suit. She laid down on her side and George came up behind her, wrapping his arm around her tiny waist. He kissed her on the ear and whispered, "Goodnight, beautiful."

She smiled to herself, thinking that life could not possibly get any better.

**Ugh first semi-sex scene I've ever written. That was a lot harder to do than I thought. REVIEW PLEASE :)**


	7. The Interview

**Again, this writer's block sucks and these are getting up later and later. However, there will be a twist in the future and more M chapters so keep reading and reviewing :)**

Luna was woken up by the sun hitting her face through her window. She had her newly official boyfriend's arm wrapped around her and she felt like there was no place safer in the world. She smiled at herself and nuzzled further into him, causing him to stir. She turned around so she was facing him.

"Good morning handsome."

George took a blonde curl that was covering her face and tucked it behind her ear, "And good morning to you, beautiful."

George moved his head forward and gave her a longing kiss on her lips. Luna's whole body heated up and she could feel herself blushing. No matter how many times she had kissed him over the past months, she still got butterflies like it was the first time.

They got out of bed and straitened their clothes and Luna pulled her hair back with her red ribbon. She turned to face her boyfriend, "Do you want breakfast?"

He walked over and wrapped his long arms around her dainty shoulders, "Normally I would but I have to get to the shop and get stuff done. I've been slacking on the paperwork lately."

Luna made an audible sigh and dropped her head into his chest, "Okay."

George took his hand and lifted her chin so he could bring her lips to his. He gave her a gentle peck, "I'm sorry love. Next time, I promise."

He gave her another quick kiss and then pulled away from her. Suddenly feeling alone, before he had even left, Luna gave a weak smile and wave before her boyfriend apparated away.

She went downstairs and started steaming some water on the stove for her tea. Feeling the sudden lose of the presence her boyfriend emitted, she went outside to go see Binx. Walking barefoot through the damp fallen leaves, Luna used her wand to unlock the door to the owlry. Binx perked up when he heard the door creak open.

Luna took a mouse of the bin in the corner and threw it up for her pet. Watching her owl swallow his breakfast, Luna couldn't help but appreciate him for everything he's done for her. He's been there for her, everyday, no matter what. He's been not only her pet, but her friend as well.

She held her forearm out and the owl responded by fluttering onto her sleeve. She walked back to her house, caressing Binx's feathers. Once inside, she set him on a chair in her study while she went and made her tea. Luna walked back into the study, steaming cup of tea in hand, and sat down at her desk, preparing for the day of writing she had ahead of her.

She looked at the chart pinned to the wall; this edition of the Quibbler would feature an article all about Hermione, S.P.E.W, and her project to free all house elves. The brilliant witch had been trying to get this law passed for years and years now but at this moment, she was closer than she had ever been. Luna looked at the clock on the wall; Hermione would be here in an hour or so for the interview. Luna gathered a pile of parchment and her favorite quill. She sipped at her tea and looked at her questions that she would be asking. What kind of rights do you want for the elves? What inspired you to do this for them? How would it affect the wizarding world as a whole? Her dazzling blue eyes scanned the letters and words, satisfied with her questions. She took another sip on her tea before reaching into the bottom drawer to grab her bottle of ink.

Luna heard a whooshing and then a knock, Hermione was here.

Luna skipped to the door and turned the knob, greeting her friend with a warm embrace.

"So good to see you Hermione! Would you like tea? I just made a fresh batch about half an hour ago."

"That actually sounds wonderful Luna."

Luna went to the stove and pulled out a clean mug. Hermione followed close behind her.

"Thank you so much for doing this for me Luna. The Quibbler has so many readers and this will be a huge help for my campaign."

Luna turned around and handed the cup of tea to Hermione.

"Oh no problem! I fully support your cause so I found it fitting to be in my magazine. Shall we go to the study and start the interview?"

Hermione nodded and Luna led her into the small room. Binx jumped up out of the chair and flew to the windowsill so Hermione could sit down.

Hermione set her mug on the stand next her while Luna dipped her quill in the ink and grabbed her first piece of parchment.

"Alright. Just answer these honestly Hermione and you'll have those elves free in no time. First question, what kind of rights do you want for the elves?"

Hermione was quiet for a short amount of time, thinking about her answer all the way through. She then opened her mouth and Luna started writing furiously.

"I want them to be considered equals in the wizarding world. I want them to be able to walk the streets of Hogsmaid or go to a Quidditch match and be respected like everyone else there. I want them to be free of their owners, I want them to live life unreservedly, not having to worry about being at someone's beck and call twenty-four seven. If my law were to be passed, they would have the right to own their own bank account at Gringotts and they would be able to buy land. They will be able to vote and they will be able to go to school and learn how to advance their magic, education is very important to me…"

'_Of course it is,_' Luna thought.

"…and they will be able to get jobs to make an income. Basically they will have the same rights as any other wizard or witch in this world."

Luna scribbled more words as Hermione took a sip of her tea. This process went on for another hour and a half as Luna asked question after question.

The two witches wrapped up their interview, pleased with the day's work. They were talking about life and everything else while finishing their tea. Hermione said that Ron was, "very happy being an Auror and he felt like such a 'badass' being one." Luna snorted at her ginger haired friend, that was Ron for you.

"So Luna, you and George, are you official now?"

Luna smiled into her tea, "As of last night."

Hermione squealed and set her cup down, she was excited now and was flailing her arms around.

"Really? How did he do it? Oh Luna, tell me!"

Luna set her mug down and brought her knees up to her chest, feeling the butterflies starting to develop in her abdomen, "In the joke shop. It was really sincere and cute."

"Ah! This is so amazing. You two have done so much for each other. You know, George is happy now. You don't see him grieving over Fred as badly as he use to. He really likes you Luna."

"And I really like him. He makes me happy, makes me feel like I'm not alone anymore."

"And it's about time that he asked you to officially be his girlfriend. You two were dating for months before he popped the question."

"We're taking things slow. It's the first real relationship for either one of us."

Hermione was quiet for once, she was obviously thinking about asking Luna a question, and thinking about if she should follow through with it or not. Luna went to take another sip of her tea.

"Err, Luna, are you and George…having sex?"

Luna started choking on her tea and tried coughing to relieve herself. She was barely able to get a word out, "What?"

Hermione now stirred in her seat, "Yeah. I was just curious was all. I know you guys just became official but you_ had_ been dating for months before hand. I don't know, Ron and I had sex after 6 months."

Again Luna started choking on her tea. Why was Hermione haggling her about these things? Did George want Hermione to stress about it to Luna, knowing that they were meeting today? Luna regulated her breathing and steadied her hands.

"Well we have not had sex yet. Last night though, after he had asked me, we uhm…_felt_ each other."

"So he fingered you."

Luna sucked in hard, why was Hermione being so pushy!

"Yeah."

"Well did you repay him than?"

Luna looked over at her friend, her forehead crinkled with confusion, "Err, Hermione, why are you asking me all this? My intimate life with George is strictly between him and me. Listen, I know you're my friend and you're curious, but to be honest, this is quite awkward." 

"Oh Luna I am getting nosy aren't I? I'm sorry; I just wanted to know because you have always seemed so…innocent. But you're right, I should back off. Actually I should get going back to the Burrow. Ron and I have plans for lunch."

Hermione and Luna stood and shared a heartfelt hug.

"Thank you for doing this Luna. It means the world to me."

"Hermione, the honor is all mine."

Hermione smiled at the blonde witch, "Always so modest. Well, I'll see you soon."

Luna stepped back so Hermione had room to apparate, "Yes, soon!"

Hermione waved to Luna before twisting into the air, and just like that, she was gone.

Luna went back to her spot at her desk and skimmed the interview she had just conducted. As she was reading however, she couldn't help but think about what Hermione said, _'I know you guys just became official but you had been dating for months before hand. I don't know, Ron and I had sex after 6 months.'_

Luna crinkled her nose; it was weird knowing that her two friends were having sex. Granted, she knew Harry and Ginny were having sex too but they were married. Luna counted back the months on her fingers, from their first kiss to the day he asked her to be his girlfriend, she and George had been technically dating for four months now. That was still too early to have sex, right? Luna felt this omnipresent pressure being put on her. Did she have to have sex for the relationship to stay together? Would George leave her if she refused? Thoughts about intercourse consumed the witch's mind as she tried to sort them out. She had heard sex was bloody painful the first time. Did she really want to go through with that pain? She also didn't know any contraceptive charms. That was a major issue.

Luna took a long swig on her tea, hoping it would calm her down and stop her from getting too worked up. Sure, she had thought about having sex with George, fantasized about it truthfully, but was she ready for the real thing? She let out a sigh in frustration, she didn't know, she didn't know, she didn't know!

The witch sat there for a second, the silence was deafening. Hermione and Ron waited 6 months, that's half a year of dating. She decided that she would at least wait 6 months as well. That was fair, right? Right.

**So even though nothing super exciting happens in this chapter, it was important to show some genuine Luna Lovegood inner monologue and what she is going through. Oh…and I can promise you…within the next 5 chapters, there will be a HUGE twist that changes the story almost completely! MWAHAH! Review :)**


	8. Confession

**So I haven't done this yet, but I'm clearly NOT JK Rowling so none of this stuff is mine. ALSO, I'm not going to be one to withhold chapters due to number of reviews but PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW HOW TO BETTER MY WRITING. Please and thank you!**

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

During the half dozen or so dates that followed the talk with Hermione, Luna wasn't acting like her usual self. She was always fidgety and quiet. Whenever her and George would kiss, or go further, she would tense her body up as her mind raced with the words that Hermione had spoken, '_I know you guys just became official but you had been dating for months before hand. I don't know, Ron and I had sex after 6 months.'_

She always wondering if this was the right moment, whether she should make a move on him or not, or if she should let him take that first step.

Luna's nervousness seriously put a strain in the relationship for a while and George took notice.

During one date, about a month after the Hermione incident, George and Luna were back at her cottage like home, snogging on the couch by a roaring fire. Luna could not help but think that this was a romantic, opportune moment, and while her mind was running at near a hundred miles an hour, she absentmindedly stopped kissing her boyfriend all together. George pulled away and studied her face for a moment. She started blushing due to embarrassment. The wizard sat up and knit his brows in confusion.

"Luna, what's up with you? You haven't been acting like yourself ever since I asked you to be my girlfriend. Is it me? Is this not working for you?"

Luna sat up as well and looked down at her sweating palms. She really didn't know how to explain this without making the situation awkward.

"No. It's not you."

"Than what is it? You have been so…distant from me. And when we're snogging, it's like your head isn't there."

"I'm sorry."

"Can you please tell me what's running through your mind right now? You are obviously thinking about something."

Luna fiddled with her fingers and closed her eyes. She scrunched up her forehead, _'what do I tell him? That I am scared out of my mind about sex? That I'm scared he'll leave me if I don't let him in? That I feel like I have pressure to have intercourse because Hermione did with Ron? No. Don't tell him, he'll think you're pathetic.'_

"It's nothing, really. I've just been really stressed lately."

George let out a sigh because he knew she was lying. Every time he asked her what was wrong, this was her same response. He stood up from the couch and Luna's head jerked to his direction.

"What are you doing?"

George went and grabbed his jacket from the back of one of the dining room chairs, "You're lying to me Luna. You say that every time. You're not letting me in and I feel like you don't trust me. Talk to me when you're ready, but, for now, I'm going back to the Burrow."

Luna reached for George's coattail but failed. Her mind went into panic mode as she saw her boyfriend move towards the front door.

"No! George, please stay!"

"Luna I'm tired of these games that you are playing. Listen, I'm not breaking up with you, but if you don't tell me what the hell you're thinking than I'm leaving."

His eyes seared into Luna's body. She started to feel her face become hot and her throat started to get a lump in it. _'Dear Merlin, hold your shit together Luna.'_

"I-I… you wouldn't understand."

George sighed and went back to the couch. He looked at Luna with concern in his huge green eyes, "Help me to than."

Luna swallowed the lump that had invaded her throat. She blinked rapidly, trying to hold back the tears that were sure to come. Suddenly, without any hint as to what she was about to say, the blonde witch blurted out, "I'm afraid you'll leave me if we don't have sex!"

George sat down, gripping the side of the couch, as his eyes widened to the size of saucers. He held his head in his hand, taking in the words that his girlfriend had just uttered. He opened his mouth to speak but then closed it. Luna turned towards the fireplace as she let her tears flow down her cheeks. What had she done?

George let out an audible sigh and stood up to walk in front of the now sobbing Luna. He took her hands and held them in his as he crouched in front of her. She was visibly upset which made him feel just as bad.

"Luna, love, how on earth did you get that ridiculous idea in your head?"

Luna sniffled and tried to compose herself. In broken gasps she told George what Hermione had told her about her and Ron having sex after 6 months.

George shook his head as he took Luna into his arms and cradled her.

"Shh, shh, Luna I would never _ever_ brake up with you for that reason. You mean so much to me, way more than something simply physical. Luna, I've told you this before, I will not do anything until YOU are ready. I don't care if it takes years for that to happen. You are worth it in everyway. Luna I-"

He suddenly cut himself off, making Luna's eyes open so she could look at her boyfriend. She spoke in a soft murmur, "You, what?"

"I love you."

Luna stopped sniffling and stayed perfectly still. Her eyes grew huge and her mouth curved into a smile as she absorbed the three words that George Weasley had just spoken to her. _'He loves me!'_

Her face lit up, "Really?"

George let out the breath that he had been holding in, "Of course."

Luna took her hands and cupped the wizard's face. She craned her neck upward and brought her lips to his. The last dozen times she had holding back, but this time Luna let this kiss be as free as possible. All her worries and pressures of having sex were gone at those three powerful words. The witch kissed him long and passionately.

She finally pulled away when she ran out of air. The creases of George's mouth turned upwards into a smile, "Bloody hell."

Luna's cheeks turned a deep scarlet shade and she couldn't help but break their intense eye contact. Obviously he liked her newfound confidence.

She let out a small, awkward chuckle. George brought her in even tighter to his chest, "That's the Luna that I know and love. The incredibly passionate witch who doesn't give a damn about what other people think of her."

He brought Luna in for another kiss. The usual butterflies formed in her stomach and she was sure that he loved her. She was sure that _she _loved _him _as well_._ She was sure that there was no pressure and she was sure that her boyfriend was perfect for her.

Luna took in the moment, trying to remember every little detail. The feel of his silky lips on hers, the feel of his tongue exploring her mouth, the feel of the scruff on his chin brushing on her own, the feel of his hands sliding underneath her thin shirt.

George pulled away to reposition and soon Luna was straddling him on the couch. When he pulled his mouth away, he literally pulled the breath right out of Luna's lungs.

Luna could feel his member harden as he moved his mouth to the sweet spot where the witch's neck met her collarbone. In response to the light bite, Luna couldn't help but groan. She slowly unbuckled his belt, his pant button, and his zipper.

She slid her small hand inside his boxers, finding his erection. Her boyfriend gasped as she gave a gentle squeeze and then started pumping. Luna felt her body tingle as she pleased her boy, she felt so powerful knowing that she was causing him this superior bliss.

Making sure to please Luna just as much as she was pleasing him, George rubbed his hand along the outside of her sweet spot. Luna moved her hips in rhythm to his movements. He slid a finger inside her and used his thumb to play with her sensitive and already pulsing clitoris. She arched her back into him as he entered another finger. Her breathing became uneven and the witch started to pant. The energy that he was giving her made her pump his hard member even faster, although she could tell that it was taking him longer to come than normal.

That didn't stop Luna, however, and in a matter of seconds she was letting out a scream of ecstasy.

'_This is what we always do,'_ thought the witch, _'I'm going to give him a present.' _

After George pulled himself out of her, Luna slide off his body without saying a word. She tugged at his jeans and boxers until they were at his knees, exposing himself completely to her. She grabbed his erection again and couldn't help but gape at his size_. 'Hot damn.'_

Luna leaned forward as George sat there in utter shock, "Luna what are you-"

But he was quickly cut off as she licked his member from base to tip. George let out a terribly sexy nose, which did nothing but encourage his girlfriend. She completely submerged his tip into her mouth and pumped his member into her. She could feel his erection throbbing and she knew that, whatever she was doing, it was working.

"Oh bloody hell Luna!"

She pulled her head away just before he came. She kept pumping even after which meant that she got some of his sperm on her hand. He sat there for a second, panting. Luna walked to the bathroom and cleaned her hands and then used her wand to clean up the rest of the bodily fluids that was either on their pants, the couch, or each other.

George pulled his boxers and pants back up and Luna combed through her tangled hair. She strutted back to the couch with her fresh confidence and sat on her beautiful boyfriend's lap. She turned to him and kissed him hard. She mouthed with her lips still touching his, "I love you too."

**Aww how cute! PLEASE REVIEW! Why? Because you'll get the gratification that you are making my day! :D**

**Err and sorry that this one is on the short side. The next one will be longer…trust me. The twist is still to come by the way so keep reading!**


	9. The Intruder

'**Ello there. Um if you are reading this chapter it means that you've read through all of them and the fact that you're still reading makes me extremely happy so thank you :) This chapter is pretty much the climax of my story. So there fore the twist is even closer. REVIEW!**

The couple quickly went back into their usual rhythm after that night at Luna's. The pressure that Luna had felt before had completely dissipated and she felt like her relationship was everything she hoped and imagined. Just to be on the safe side, however, Luna did memorize the contraception charm that Hermione had told her about so that if the moment were to ever arise, she would be prepared.

o.O.o.O. 1-month later o.O.o.O.

Luna was in her study late at night with Binx, working on the Quibbler, when she heard a sudden _swish_ followed by her front door being slammed open. Thinking that she was about to be attacked, the witch quickly grabbed her wand and casted a swift, "Petrificus Totalus!" at her intruder. The figure froze and landed on the floor with a thud. Luna ran over to the man lying on the ground and quickly reversed her spell when she saw the frozen George Weasley.

"Merlin! I am so sorry baby! Why hadn't you knocked or given me a heads up?"

George flung to his feet, talking like a madman.

"Ron was in an Auror mission gone wrong! H-he was ambushed and he was wounded badly. He's at St. Mungo's, c'mon!"

George tugged at Luna's wrist and quickly apparated the two.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

Luna and George were running, no, sprinting, through the halls of the wizard hospital. George had tears running down his cheeks and Luna was still trying to wrap her head around the current situation. There were two things that she knew for sure, Ron was in an Auror mission gone terribly wrong and he was so hurt that he was taken to the hospital. '_Shit.'_

The couple rounded the corner and she immediately saw the gang of fiery ginger hair. Mrs. Weasley was inside, sobbing, as she held her unconscious son's hand. Luna gasped at the terribly pale body lying in the hospital bed. His chest was rising up and down, but unnaturally slow. Ginny went and wrapped her arms around her mother. Luna looked around at the room, everyone was there, Bill and Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Neville, Harry and Ginny, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, and, of course, George.

Hermione was visibly shaking as she stood next to her injured boyfriend. Luna went up to her friend and held her hand, stroking the top of it with her thumb. Hermione looked over at her, eyes bloodshot and her face flushed. She rested her head on Luna's shoulder.

A short witch came in then and asked the people to give her some room. She took out her wand and touched it to Ron's chest, right on his heart. She shook her head, "No change in pulse."

Mr. Weasley shot his head up and looked at the nurse, "What does that mean?"

"It means he needs to stay the night. He hasn't improved which isn't good, but it isn't necessarily bad either, considering he has a pulse at all. The curse that hit him was very dark and he needs extensive overnight treatment. Now, if you don't have anymore questions, I have other patients to attend to."

The witch put her wand away and scurried out of the room.

The room was quiet, save for the soft sobs coming from Hermione and Mrs. Weasley. Bill stepped forward and placed a hand on his mother's shoulder, "Mum, it's obvious that Ron is in good hands. We should all go home and get some rest."

Mr. Weasley, who was leaning up against the far wall, walked over and helped his wife stand to her feet, "Bill's right, Molly. Let's head back to the Burrow."

Mrs. Weasley nodded wearily but didn't say anything. She bent over and kissed Ron on his forehead before wrapping her arms around her husband. They walked out of the room, immediately being followed by Harry and Ginny and Percy. Charlie turned to Bill, "I'm going back to Romania. Too many dragons to take care of. Send me an owl when you hear any news."

Bill nodded and Charlie followed the crowd out the door.

Neville patted Hermione on the shoulder and walked out. Bill and Fleur did likewise, with Fleur nervously clinging to her husband's side. Hermione looked back at George and Luna, the only other people who were still in the room, "I'm going to stay for a while."

Luna wrapped Hermione into a bear hug before walking out with George, hand in hand. George turned to his girlfriend, "Luna, babe, I need to stay with you tonight. I _need_ to. This…this-"

He was trying to talk through broken sobs.

"This reminds me too much of Fred. I-I need to be with you. I need to know you're safe. If I were to lose you right now, I d-don't-"

Luna cut him off by standing on her tiptoes and giving him a gentle kiss.

"I understand babe. We'll go back to my place."

She flashed her boyfriend a sympathetic smile, to which he responded to by bringing her into his chest. The witch took a deep breath and wrapped her arms around his waist. The two stood there for a moment, just happy to be with each other. Then, in a matter of seconds they were twisting through the air and were relocated right outside of Luna's front door.

Luna opened her door and Binx hooted at her arrival. Her owl was worried that his owner left in the middle of the night so suddenly. Luna and George went up to her bedroom and she changed into a nightgown. She threw George a pair of his sweatpants and a t-shirt that he left at the house the last time he was there. They changed into the fresh clothes and went to lie down in Luna's bed. She was facing the wizard and he stroked her cheek with his fingers. Luna's eyes were barely staying open.

"Luna, babe?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kiss me. Please."

Luna inched forward and met his lips half way. There was so much fire behind his kiss. She could feel all his emotions being invested in his lips. Luna opened her mouth as she felt his tongue begging for acceptance. She let him deepen the kiss as well as slide his strong hands up her shirt. Before she could even blink, the witch's nightgown was off and her bra was unclasped.

Luna's felt herself smile against his lips. She was so incredibly happy. Nothing could ruin this moment that she was having with her amazing boyfriend.

George rotated her so that he was bearing his weight on top of her. He started suckling on her neck, causing her to buck her hips against his. He took one of her small breasts in his hand and started kneading it gently. Luna's body started tingling at his touch and she could feel the spot between her legs becoming warm and wet. George's hands moved down her abdomen and slid her knickers down her slender thighs and knees.

"I love you Luna. I- I want to taste you."

Luna let out a gasp of approval as George's head meandered down her body. He kissed the inside of her thighs but, not directly, on her now throbbing sweet spot. He was being such a goddamn tease. She just wanted to take his head and force it against her. Suddenly he inserted his tongue in between her damp folds. A sudden wave of exhilaration swept through Luna's body and she arched her back at the phenomenon. Her chest was heaving and she tugged on her boyfriend's t-shirt, willing him to take it off.

Luna knew that this was the time. Right here, right now. She was absolutely positive and she was ready.

"George, I-I, want you in me!"

She felt dangerously close to peaking and she wanted him to be inside her when she did.

George silently took his pants off and parted his girlfriend's legs to give him access. Luna scrunched her face in anticipation of the pain that Hermione had talked about. George positioned herself above her. Luna suddenly remembered the contraceptive charm and muttered it wandless. Hopefully her magic was good enough to work without the aid of her wand.

George let out a low grunt and he slowly entered into her. He reached the natural wall that was inside of her and saw her face.

"Luna, I…"

"Just do it quickly!"

George obeyed his girlfriend's request and quickly pounded into her. Luna let out a loud moan as her entire body reacted to the pain that was ripping through her. She took deep breaths to calm herself and pain started to slowly go away. George put his hands on either side of her head and started moving his hips in and out, in and out. Catching on to the pattern, Luna moved her body with his, creating a sensual dance.

Luna wrapped her arms around his neck. Why had she been so worried about sex? This felt mind-blowing!

George started grunting as Luna tightened around his member, almost at her climax. Her mouth opened and she screamed his name as she came on him. Hearing his name immediately turned George on and he started grinding faster. Soon he was groaning and moaning and Luna felt his juices fill her up as he came inside of her.

George pulled out of her and rolled over so he was lying on his back next to her on the bed. Their chests were heaving as they tried to regulate their breathing again. Luna reached for her boyfriend's hand and took it in hers. She turned her head towards his and smiled, "I love you George Weasley. "

George smiled up at the ceiling and lifted Luna's hand up to gingerly kiss it.

"And I love you Luna Lovegood," he turned to look at her, "and that was bloody brilliant."

Luna laughed at her boyfriend's approval. She rolled over and rested her head on his sweaty chest. She didn't care; she was just as sweaty herself.

Luna shut her eyes, listening to the wizard's now steady heartbeat.

This was her utopia. Being passionately in love with her boyfriend who she was lying with at this very moment. Knowing that he loved her just as much as she loved him. She let out a deep breath and held him tighter.

The two feel asleep, naked, entangled with each other.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The next morning, they woke up and got dressed. Luna took her wand and cleaned her bed from the night before. She went down stairs and started boiling some water for tea.

"I'm going out to feed Binx. Care to join?"

George nodded and followed the blonde out the back door. The owl sleepily turned towards its owner and extended its wings to shake its morning drowsiness. Luna automatically walked over to the bin and grabbed a dead mouse. She tossed it up to her owl who caught is in his beak. George watched it all with fascination.

"Your owl is more intelligent than I am!"

Luna erupted in laughter as his exaggerated remark. She heard the tea pot start to squeal.

"Oh! The water is ready for the tea."

Luna closed the lid of the bin and started walking back to her house with Binx trotting behind. Luna laughed at her beloved owl; he always looked so funny when he waddled behind her.

Luna took out two mugs and poured the steaming water. Then she took out her tin of tea pouches and deposited one in each mug. She handed one to George, who was leaning against the counter. Binx flew to the kitchen windowsill and silently watched the lovers. The two sipped their tea quietly but were soon interrupted by a glowing light aside her window. Luna turned and saw Hermione's shining otter patronus. The otter opened its mouth and Hermione's voice came through, "Ron's awake!"

Without any hesitation, Luna and George set down their tea and apparated to St. Mungo's Hospital.

o.O.o

They were soon sprinting down the halls again, this time crying tears of joy instead of tears of sadness. George slide into the room, pushing past everyone, to see his kid brother. Sure enough, Ron was awake and drinking water. Hermione was in his bed laying next to him and showing no signs of loosening her grip on him. George wiped away the tears that were streaking down his cheeks.

"How ya feeling?"

Ron twisted his head to look at his brother and then looked down at Hermione resting on his chest.

"Pretty damn good. I'm alive aren't I?"

George laughed and leaned over to kiss his brother on the cheek.

"Bloody hell George! You've gone soft."

George blushed at the true statement, "Oh shut it! Maybe it would have been better if you went into a coma."

The two Weasley boys laughed but were interrupted by a hysterical Mrs. Weasley. She came flying through the door, arms out wide.

"My boy! Oh my little Ron! Oh, oh, oh, mommy's here."

Hermione moved off the bed so Mrs. Weasley could wrap her youngest son into her arms.

"Mum, I'm fine. Just sore is all."

"Merlin Molly, give the boy some breathing space."

Mr. Weasley came strutting through the door, smiling at Ron. Ron went to go prop himself up and Hermione grabbed his elbow to help him. The little nurse hurried into the room, making her morning rounds. She took out her wand again and touched it to Ron's chest. He shuddered at the sudden chill on his skin.

"Good. Mr. Weasley, take this last potion and you should be healthy enough to go home. No apparating though for a week. Get dressed and come sign your release papers."

The witch uncorked a purple bottle and poured it down Ron's throat. He scrunched his face in disgust but couldn't complain because he knew as soon as he downed the vile liquid that he was going home. The nurse hurried out the door just as quickly as she came in.

Mrs. Weasley's entire face seemed to smile all at once, "Oh my boy is coming home!"

"Not if you don't let me get up and dress Mum."

"Oh right!"

Mrs. Weasley lifter herself off of Ron and scooted everyone out of the room, except for Hermione who refused to leave, to give him some privacy.

Ron walked out moments later and slightly limped towards the front desk to sign his release. On the walk Luna couldn't help but wonder who had done this to her friend.

"Ron," she said very quietly, "Do you know who did this to you?"

"I wish I did Luna, honestly. But once that curse was cast, I forgot everything from than on. I don't even remember how I got in the hospital."

Luna shivered at the thought. Voldemort had been dead for years but there were still dark wizards out there, trying to keep his message alive.

Ron signed his papers and since he couldn't apparate, Mr. Weasley quickly apparated home to grab some broomsticks. He came back with four, one for himself, one for Mrs. Weasley, one for Ron and Hermione, and one for Luna and George. Luna looked at the wooden device in front of her, scared strait. Luna never really fancied flying. She hated being so high up in the air knowing that at any given moment she could plummet to her death. It was one of the only things that she was genuinely terrified of. Her body started to softly shake at the idea of straddling a broom.

George took hold of her hand, "Babe, what's the matter?"

"I-I'm scared t-to fly."

George laughed at the comment, which made Luna a tad irritated. She was being truthful! Did he think it was a joke?

"C'mon beauty. You'll safe if you're wife me."

Luna furiously shook her head and took a step back.

Hermione saw her intense reaction to the idea of being in the air and she knew that feeling very well herself. She had once been terrified of flying; Harry changed all that one summer.

"Luna," she said, gently putting her hand on the small of the witch's back, "I was just as petrified as you a couple years ago. But I promise you it's not that bad. It's quite exhilarating actually."

Luna looked at her friend, who gave a wide reassuring smile.

George took Luna's hand again and pulled her closer to him, "Please, trust me."

Luna swallowed hard and reluctantly shook her head.

George mounted the broom first and then made Luna sit in front of him so that his arms were wrapped around her. He took hold of the broom's head and kicked the ground. The pair was launched into the air at an incredible speed and Luna shut her eyes. She felt her stomach drop into her feet as they rose higher into the sky.

George gave a soft chuckle and whispered into his girlfriend's ear, "Open your eyes."

Slowly the witched inched her lids open and once she did, she was greeted with a spectacular view. Below her she could see all the buildings as they blurred past them. She looked directly in front of her to the see the stretches of bare trees. Winter was just ending and you could see strait into the forests because there were no leaves to block your view.

She reached her hands forward so that they were on top of George's. She smiled at herself as she took in the sight. She then started laughing. Laughing because it was ridiculous to afraid of something so extraordinary. Just like trying sex for the first time, Luna was wondering why she had never done this before. She kept the giggles coming as she made a mental note, _'Try new things, even if they seem terrifying.'_

Soon the outline of the Burrow came into view and they slowly started to descend towards the house. Luna could see Harry and Ginny standing outside the front door, awaiting Ron's arrival home.

George stuck his feet out and they smoothly landed on the ground. Luna swung her leg around and turned to her boyfriend, practically jumping into his arms.

"That, that was amazing!"

George smiled into his girlfriend's curly blonde hair, "See? Nothing to worry about."

The rest soon joined them and Ginny launched herself at Ron, practically knocking him over.

"Merlin, easy there Gin."

The witch stepped back, slightly embarrassed, "Sorry."

Hermione helped her boyfriend into the Burrow and poured him a hot mug of tea. George went and sat in one of the armchairs pulling Luna down onto his lap. She gave a giggle as she made a soft thud on his legs. Ginny saw the two openly flirting. She went over to Luna and whispered into her ear.

"Can I talk to you in my room?"

Luna nodded her head and followed her friend up the flights of stairs. Ginny pushed her into her room and shut the door behind the two of them. She snapped her head towards Luna, "Alright something happened between you and George in the last week or so that I don't know about."

Luna just smiled to herself.

"I'm just happy is all. Gin, this is the first serious relationship I've been in and its been going so smoothly. George just knows how to make me feel like a real lady."

"How?"

Luna knit her eyebrows together, "Huh?"

"How? How does he make you feel like a lady?"

"Well he always calls me beauty, or pretty. And he just…knows me. He knows how to make me feel good about myself."

Ginny shook her head, "You're holding back." The ginger witch sat on her bed, thinking about what the missing piece could be. She suddenly had an epiphany and her eyes widened in delight. Luna swallowed hard, _'Here it comes.'_

"Oh my Merlin…YOU TWO HAD SEX!"

Ginny practically screamed the last bit and Luna jumped onto her and clasped her hand over her friend's mouth.

"Ginny! Would you keep it down!"

Ginny licked the inside of Luna's hand so she would uncover her mouth. Luna slid her hand away and rubbed it on her jeans.

She looked back at her friend who was basking in the fact that she had figured it out.

"Yes, okay? Last night we had sex for the first time. And even though it hurt at first… I loved it. A lot."

Ginny started laughing, "Isn't it great?"

Now it was Luna's turn to laugh. Her whole body shook as she let the laughter flow. The two girls fell back onto the bed. Ginny turned to Luna, "Just don't hurt him, okay?"

Luna took a strand of stray blonde hair and tucked it behind her ear, "I won't. Promise."

The friends hugged each other and then went downstairs to join everyone else and celebrate Ron's return home.

**Told ya this one would be longer. AND THEY FINALLY HAD SEX! Bowchicawowwow! Review! AND THE TWIST IS COMING I PINKY PROMISE!**


	10. Diagnosis

**Hey ya'll! I love that this writer's block is going away! So this chapter has some fighting in it as well as the TWIST that I have been so excited to reveal. Please review!**

o.O.o

After Ron reported his attack, the Auror department conducted a full-scale investigation to try and discover the wizard that had used the curse against him. Evidentially that curse was a lot darker than anyone predicted, so dark, in fact, that it hadn't been used since the Battle of Hogwarts when Voldemort was still alive. Weeks and then months went by with no leads. The Burrow was also under constant watch in case the wizard tried to come back to finish what he had tried to start. Luna moved into the Burrow and started sharing Ginny's room with Hermione, Ginny, and herself. Harry moved into Ron's room.

Over those couple months Luna started feeling ill as well. She was constantly watching her back for fear of being attacked. She had a hard time keeping food down and she knew that it was partially due to her constant anxiety. Luna became a wreck, her hair was always knotted and her hands were constantly clammy. George grew worried about his girlfriend and was persistently monitoring her health.

One night, the twin was cradling her in his arms by the fireplace. Ginny and Ron were playing some type of game on the floor. Luna's stomach started twisting and her body started shaking. Luna shut her mouth and jumped off George's lap.

"I'm going to be sick again."

She ran to the loo and kneeled next to the toilet, barely making it in time. Before she could react, her dinner was swirling in the water. She stood up and washed her mouth as well as her hands. She slowly walked back towards the fireplace. The look on George's face was a cross between horror and concern. He shook his head as his girlfriend slowly lowered herself back onto him.

"That's the fourth time today, love. That's more than usual. Are you sure you don't want to go to St. Mungo's?"

George gently stroked the witch's cheek with his thumb as she leaned her head against his chest.

"I'm fine George. The stress, it's just getting to me."

He looked at her, knowing that there was something else to her sickness. But before he could ask, his father rushed through the front door.

"They've got a lead!"

Ron and Ginny shot up and the rest of the family gathered around the dining room table. Mrs. Weasley poured her husband a cup of coffee, which he kindly passed on.

"How!"

"A group of Aurors were doing a daily search in the forbidden forest only moments ago when they came across a small make shift hut. They ambushed the group but they were out numbered. One of the bastards left his wand, however, and when we traced his spells we found that he had been the one to cast the curse at Ron!"

Mr. Weasley inhaled deeply, finally catching his breath. He started ranting again.

"We've got to go! One of the Aurors cased them out of the forest and they're calling for backup. C'mon everyone, grab your wands!"

The Burrow became a mad house as everyone started running about. Ginny yelled over the commotion, "Where are we apparating to?"

"Diagon Alley!"

George rushed upstairs and grabbed his wand but then was stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Luna pull her own wand out of her boot. He looked her square in the eye, his face deadpan.

"No."

"Babe I am going! I am fine, really!"

"Are you mad? You've been throwing up your stomach of over two months and you show no signs of getting better. You're staying here."

Luna straightened her back and tried to seem as tall as possible.

"And leave me here by myself? What if they come to the Burrow? Did you think of that? I would be alone and completely vulnerable! I'M COMING WITH YOU."

George's eyes widened in surprise at Luna's raised voice. He had never heard her yell like that. He looked her in the eyes and saw that she was unyielding.

"Fine. But you will stay hidden the entire time."

Luna went to open her mouth but realized that it would be useless to argue. She gave a soft nod and then took her boyfriend's hand in hers. The two shared a quick kiss and then apparated to Diagon Alley with the others.

They landed hard on the cobblestone road. Luna's stomach reacted terribly to the apparating but she had nothing to throw up so she simply dry heaved in a bush for a couple of seconds. George was patting her on the back and cursing himself for not thinking about how the effects of apparating would have affected her. She stood up and took some deep breaths and nodded at her boyfriend. There was another _whoosh _and Mr. Weasley appeared, along with the others. He waved his hand towards a back alley and the gang set off running.

Luna was keeping up with everyone else but she was sweating profusely and she was becoming light headed from lack of nutrition.

They rounded a corner and saw white sparks being shot up in the air about 100 feet or so away. That was an Auror's distress call. They started running faster and soon saw the battle before them. There were two Aurors throwing curses at about 5 death eaters. There was a sixth death eater in the corner who was just trying to stay hidden. Luna saw him immediately though and she knew it was the one who cursed Ron because he didn't have a wand. The Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione joined in the fight. George quickly squeezed Luna and whispered into her ear, "Hide. Please."

She nodded her head and ran around to the other side of the building. She had her own plans though. She was going to creep up on the man who had been giving her nightmares for the past couple months. She was sneaking around the building slowly but stopped when she heard Hermione yell, "Watch out! There are more now!"

Luna looked through the windows of the building and could see straight through to the battle. About ten death eaters just apparated as reinforcements. _'Shit,'_ the witch thought, _'I better do this quickly.' _She rounded the last corner and could see the man, huddled behind a newspaper cart. _'You're a coward for hiding.'_

Slowly Luna took her wand out and pointed it at the death eater. She was walking back onto the battlefield but from a different side so she could see the colorful curses flying through the air. She quickly looked for George and saw that he was holding his own against a tall blonde wizard. She saw the man cast a curse at her boyfriend but he blocked it efficiently.

Harry and Ron were battling three death eaters and even though they were down one fighter, they were still backing the enemy up against a wall. Luna smiled to herself as she saw her friends fight. It reminded her of the good days back when they were all in Dumbledore's Army together, secretly training in the Room of Requirement.

Luna looked back towards the cart, but instead of seeing the man she planned to take hostage, she saw an empty space. Her body went into panic mode. She spun around and ran back to the other side of the shop to try and find the guy that had just eluded her. She looked to her left and saw nothing. She looked to her right, and there was the man, running like a coward. She quickly set off towards him, her boots loud against the rocky road. The man turned to the left and Luna took the turn fast, almost catching up to him. Around the corner was another alley but this one had a wall at the end of it. The death eater was trying to scramble up the fence but Luna was quicker.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

The man froze on the spot and fell to the ground. Luna cautiously walked forward towards her victim and leaned down to get a better look at his face. Suddenly she heard footsteps behind her. She spun around to see a masked figure, another death eater, with his wand pointed directly at her. His mouth formed the first consonant of the word and Luna ducked before the spell was released from his wand.

"Crucio!"

Sparks shot out of the death eater's wand but Luna was already behind a tower of crates. She pointed her wand at the crates and started shooting them towards her opponent. He blocked one after the other but was too slow and the last one hit him in the chest, knocking him over. The man stayed on the ground, moaning and holding his stomach. Luna slowly came out from her hiding spot and walked over to the adversary. Just as she was about to kick the wand out of his hand, he quickly sat up and shot a spell, straight at her chest.

Luna staggered backwards until she hit the wall and slid down it. She tried to scream for help but no sound was coming out. She clenched her wand in her hand and tried to lift it, but all the energy was drained from her body. Her head was swirling and everything was going blurry. Luna took a couple breaths but was soon unconscious.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

"I-I think she's waking up…George she's waking up!"

Luna sluggishly opened her eyes to see Hermione's face hovering only inches from her own. Her head was still lurching and her throat was terribly dry.

"W-water."

"Of course!"

Hermione reached over to the side table and grabbed the cup of water that was sitting there. Luna propped herself up and took the cup from her friend, she downed it all in one swift gulp. She looked to her left and saw that George was sitting next to her, his eyes bloodshot from crying.

"What…what happened to me?"

"You didn't hide, that's what happened."

Luna looked over to her boyfriend and shot him a nasty look. How could he expect her to hide while all her friend's were fighting?

"Sorry for trying to capture the man that cursed your brother!"

"You ran off without any reinforcements! You didn't think Luna! You could have been killed!"

Luna hissed at George, "But I wasn't so get over it."

Hermione's body stiffened as the tension in the room became palpable.

"Err, why don't I leave?"

"No!" Luna grabbed her friend's wrist, "Please stay. Where are the others?"

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, "They're at the ministry. We were able to capture all but 3 of the death eaters and they are being questioned as we speak."

Luna let out a sigh, '_Thank Merlin.'_

George inched closer to Luna, "We're not done talk…"

But before he could finish his sentence, a nurse, the same one who helped Ron, scurried through the door.

"If you two could please leave. I need to talk to Ms. Lovegood alone now that she is awake."

George stood up in protest, "I'm not leaving."

Luna looked from the nurse to her boyfriend, then back to the nurse.

"Babe, just do what she says. It'll only be a minute."

The nurse shook her head to reinforce Luna's statement. George let out an audible sigh, kissed his girlfriend on the forehead, and then reluctantly followed Hermione out of the room. The nurse went over and shut the door, making sure that they would not be interrupted.

"Now Ms. Lovegood, how are you feeling?"

"Better."

"Good, good. I need to ask you some questions. Please don't take offense. I need you to answer honestly though."

Luna shook her head as the nurse inched closer to her.

"Have you been feeling…out of the ordinary lately? Say, during the last month and a half?"

Luna looked at the nurse, wondering why she was asking this of her.

"Well, yes. I've been unbearably hot; my palms have always been sweating. I've also had trouble keeping food down. Whenever I eat, I just puke it right back up or I'll throw up even if I haven't eaten at all. Half the time I don't even try to eat because the smell is so unappetizing. I reckon it's just my nerves. For the last two months I've had the constant fear that I was going to be attacked by death eaters."

The nurse absorbed the information. She sat down on the side of the bed and took Luna's hand in her own.

"Dear, you haven't been having these sicknesses because of anxiety."

Luna's face scrunched up. _'What could it be than?'_

The nurse gave Luna's hand a light squeeze.

"Ms. Lovegood, you're with child. You're pregnant."

Luna's jaw dropped as she took in the diagnosis. Her head started reeling and she soon became very dizzy. The witch fell back against the pillows as everything went black. Luna Lovegood was unconscious once again.

**HOLY SHIT! Hahaha hope you liked the twist. Thanks again for reading…and please…feed the review monster :)**


	11. Like ripping a BandAid off

**So did ya like the twist? Hopefully you still like the story! Read and review :)**

**OH! And about the sex scene…I know to some it may have seemed weird that is was while Ron was on his "death bed." It wasn't supposed to come across as George being heartless or anything along those lines. It just showed that George was having flashbacks of Fred's death and he needed that love and affection. I know I should have written more of his thought process but it was along the line that he keeps realizing how short life really is so he decided to show Luna just how much he really loves her so that if something were to happen to them the next day, she would truly know. Sorry if that was confusing or not that well explained. Hope you'll still read the rest!**

o.O.o

Luna's eyes opened again when she felt the freezing water on her face. The nurse was still hovering over top of her and there was no one else in the room. She had a cup of water and was lightly sprinkling the cold liquid to help her wake up. Luna got her heart rate back to normal and sat up in her bed.

"How long was I out for?"

"Oh only a couple of minutes dear. Your reaction was quite normal."

Luna clutched her forehead as she let the thought sink in. She was pregnant, pregnant with George's child. So her wandless spell didn't work, _'Good going Luna.' _The witch's mind filled with a million questions and she tried to organize them. First, she had to tell everyone, obviously. How was she going to announce the news? Her and George were going to have a baby and they weren't even married! Dear Merlin! She had to tell George first…or, maybe she would tell Ginny. Her friend could help her figure out a way to tell her boyfriend. Yes, she would tell Ginny first.

The next series of thoughts that buzzed into her mind scared her the most. Was she fit to be a mother or would she fail miserably? Could she balance her boyfriend, a baby, Binx, and the Quibbler all at once? What if the child was born unhealthy or with a deformity?

Luna let out a moan as she thought about her future. Her entire world had just flipped upside down and she had no idea what to do. She figured the first thing she would do was call for Ginny.

"Um, can you please call Ginny Weasley? I need to talk to her first."

The nurse nodded and hurried out, telling Hermione and George on the way that they still had to stay out of the room.

The witch fell back down on her bed and started to softly cry. How could this have happened to her? On her first time too! Sure, the Weasley boys were known for producing superior swimmers, but she had no idea that they were _this_ good.

The door to her room flung open and a mess of orange hair soon became visible. Ginny looked over and saw her friend crying. Her eyes filled with worry.

"Luna, I came over as soon as I could! The nurse said it was urgent! Is it your injuries? Are they bad? Why aren't Hermione and George in here as well?"

Her friend paced back and fourth in the room, obviously scared at her friend's possible state of health. Luna sat back up and urged her friend to sit down on the foot of the bed. She was about to tell her huge news.

"Gin please sit down. I-I need to tell you something really important. You're the first one I'm telling."

Ginny turned to see pure fear in the blonde's eyes. She slowly sat down on the bed and took her petite hand in her own.

"What, what is it Luna?"

"Gin, I…" Luna swallowed hard, her heart beating against her rib cage, "the nurse told me some news that she, err, discovered when she was checking my injuries."

The red head shook her head, urging her friend to spit it out. Luna took a deep breath and slowly exhaled, trying to calm herself.

"I'm pregnant."

Luna could feel the hot tears forming in her eyes again as she saw her friend's eyes widen and her jaw drop. Luna started shaking, she was an embarrassment and she knew it. She was stupid for not being more careful, for assuming her wandless magic was good enough. She made eye contact with her friend; she just wanted her to say something.

"Holy shit."

Ginny let go of her friend's hand and started pacing the room again. She was nervously rubbing her palms on her thighs. She stopped and turned to Luna.

"I'm the first one you've told?"

Luna shook her head, tears starting to come down her cheeks. Ginny walked over to the chair by the side of the bed. She gently wiped the tears off of Luna's cheeks with her thumb.

"Hey, hey, hey. Don't cry Luna. It's going to be okay. I'll tell you one thing, my mum is going to be thrilled when she learns that she'll be a grandmother."

Luna let out a small chuckle to help relieve herself from the anxiety. Maybe this wasn't going to be as bad as she thought.

"Listen Luna, you're one of my best friends. I'm going to support whatever decision you decide to do with this."

Luna smiled at Ginny. She was so lucky to have her in her life.

"Thanks. I-I just don't know how to tell George. I'm so worried that…"

She trailed off, not wanting to even think of the possibility that had just weaseled its way into her mind. What if George…left her? What if he didn't want a kid? Tears started coming out of her eyes again and she started shaking as she become more hysterical. She couldn't lose him! She just couldn't!

Ginny wrapped the witch in her arms and stroked her hair.

"Shh, shh Luna it's okay. I know exactly what you're thinking, George will NOT leave you. He loves you Luna and would want to be the father of your child."

Luna's heart slowed down a little at her friend's reassuring words. The next ones, however, made her heart speed up again.

"You need to tell him though, today."

Luna gently pulled away from Ginny, nodding her head. She cleaned the tears off her face and sat straight up.

"Can you bring him in? I'll tell him myself, but I would like us to be alone."

"Of course Luna."

Ginny stood up and walked out the door. George soon took her spot at the side of Luna's bed. He looked terrible. His eyes were bloodshot and his face was splotchy. He had most likely been crying.

"Babe, please tell me what the nurse told you. Ginny came out of here with a very nervous look in her eyes. Talk to me."

Luna closed her eyes, trying to fight back the tears. She took his hand and squeezed it tightly.

"First, please don't be mad at me. Please, just…don't yell."

She opened one eye to see his brows knit in confusion. She closed her eye again.

"And remember that I love you more than anything in the world."

Again she opened her eyes, and again she saw the same look of confusion painted on her boyfriend's face. She took a huge inhale and held her breath. _'Do it now! Like ripping off a Band-Aid. A Band-Aid that would change your life forever.'_

"Babe, I-I'm…pregnant."

Luna could hear her boyfriend suck in a breath and hold it there. She could feel him warm up and his hand was soon slick from sweat.

"R-really?"

Luna silently nodded. _'Great. He hates me now.'_ More tears started coming down. In her mind, Luna was thinking the worst possible scenarios, and convincing herself that they would soon become her reality. She was going to lose her boyfriend, be pregnant by herself, and be a single mother. No, no, no!

The wizard holding her hand lightly let go and stood up and walked to the window. He uttered the same words that his little sister had minutes ago.

"Holy shit."

Luna felt like running. She wanted to jump out of this damn hospital bed and run home. She wanted to stop embarrassing herself and even worse, embarrassing her boyfriend. Her soft crying turned into full on sobs and her body started to shake. She couldn't control it anymore; she just let the emotions flow through her.

George ran back to his girlfriend and wrapped his long arms around her frail body. She really had lost a lot of weight in the last couple months since she was constantly throwing up.

"Babe please…stop crying. This-"

He gently put his hand on her abdomen.

"This is one of life's miracles. Look, we created this together and we are going to deal with this together. We're going to raise this child right and you are going to be an amazing mother."

Luna's head shot up and she looked into the green eyes that were welling up with tears.

"You…you want to keep the baby?"

George smiled at her and kissed her on her forehead.

"Absolutely."

Luna released all the tension from her body and broke down in her boyfriend's arms. She cried and cried and let her worries drain out with her tears. George slowly rocked her back and fourth until she calmed herself. She looked back up at her boyfriend and cupped his face in her hands.

"I love you."

She brought his face down to meet hers and she kissed him softly, softly, but passionately.

George's eyes filled up with tears and he let one fall down his face.

"Wait till my mum hears about this."

The witch let out a small chuckle, "I think we should get everyone together, tonight. At the Burrow, lets tell them all at the same time."

George nodded his head in agreement.

"Lets get you out of this hospital first, yeah?"

Luna pulled back the sheets and stepped onto the cold floor. She suddenly felt light headed and gripped George's shoulder for support. He put an arm around her waist and guided her to her stack of clothes sitting on the counter. He respectfully turned his back to her as she was changing out of her hospital gown. He started talking to himself, although, she knew that he wanted her to hear his thoughts.

"I hope it's a boy. I'll teach him to be the best Quidditch player that Hogwarts has even seen."

Luna laughed at the thought. Of course, she secretly hoped it was a girl.

Once she was changed, she took George's hand in her own and walked out of the room. Hermione and Ginny were still waiting and Hermione was obviously upset that no one was telling her what was going on. She frowned at her friend.

"Are you going to let me in on what's happening or am I going to be guessing all night?"

Luna shot her friend a reassuring glance.

"You'll know in due time."

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The Burrow was warm and cozy that night, as always, and a wonderful fire was roaring. George and Luna were standing at the top of the stairs surveying the scene. Luna was noticeably shaking and her face was turning a deep red color.

"Babe just breath. It'll be okay."

Luna looked into her boyfriend's eyes. She was expecting to see a hint of nervousness in them but instead she saw pure happiness. She smiled to herself.

"Okay, lets do this."

The two walked down the stairs hand in hand. George cleared his throat.

"Hey everybody! If, uh, you could hush down for a minute, Luna and I need to say something."

He gave his girlfriend a reassuring look, hinting that she should take the lead. She gave a weak smile and locked eyes with her father, who was conversing with Mr. Weasley.

"Yes. Well, err, while I was at the hospital today, and the nurse did her check up on me, she, uh, figured something out."

The room was filled with a deafening silence. Luna swallowed hard and looked at Ginny, figuring that since she already knew, she would be the easiest to look at.

"And George and I are happy and proud to announce that, we're going to have a baby. I'm pregnant."

Luna expected a wide variety of responses, but instead they were more or less the same. What made her the happiest, however, was that she saw a huge grin occupy her father's face.

The Burrow erupted with cheers and excited responses. Her dad came over and wrapped her in a warm embrace.

"My Luna, going to be a mother."

He pulled away and she saw a tear stain his pale cheek.

"I'm so proud."

Luna felt herself tear up as her dad held her. He was proud of her and that was all she could ask for.

Mrs. Weasley was crying as well, exclaiming about how she was going to be a grandmother. Bill and Charlie came over and gave George a job well done pat on the back. Harry ran over and picked Luna off the ground, spinning her in a circle.

"If anyone is going to be an amazing mother, it's going to be you Luna."

Now the tears started to fall down her face.

"Thank you Harry."

He set her down and spun her slightly so she could see Hermione standing there.

"Hermione? Please tell me you still want to talk to me?"

Hermione rolled her eyes at her friend's ridiculous statement.

"Of course I'll talk to you silly! I, I just always wanted to be the first one of all of us to have a child."

The blonde witch and laughed and hugged her friend, thrilled that it was something that trivial that was upsetting her.

As Mrs. Weasley showered Luna with kisses, she could faintly hear Ron talking to his brother.

"Blimey. Way to go George. Didn't know you had it in ya."

Luna saw her boyfriend's face turn a deep pink color. She inwardly laughed at the sight. She didn't know she had it in herself either.

Mrs. Weasley went into the kitchen and took out champagne glasses as more congratulations were said. She reached under the sink and found a fresh bottle of wine. Pouring it into the glasses, she turned to face everybody.

"This calls for a celebration!"

She quickly poured the wine and passed it around, Luna gently refused. This baby was going to be born healthy god Damnit! She did, however, hold up a cup of pumpkin juice.

The future grandmother held up her glass.

"A toast! To Luna, George, and to the baby that is on the way. May it be born healthy and with lots of love."

Everyone let out a cheer before taking a sip. Luna looked at everyone, reflecting on this time in her life. Everything was perfect. She had an amazing boyfriend whom she loved deeply, a wonderful group of friends who supported her and cared about her, and, now, a little witch or wizard inside of her that was her own masterpiece. The witch couldn't help but smile.

She was so happy.

Perfectly happy.

**Did ya get the warm fuzzies? I just think Luna is going to make a wonderful mother, don't you? Please review :)**


	12. Rare Moments

**Hey readers! Sorry that I haven't updated this story in 2 months! I feel terrible. I've been writing another story and I just got wrapped up in it! Anyway, here is an update! RxR**

Luna stayed at the Burrow for another week or so to gather her things before heading back to her little cottage like home. George moved with her, insisting that, "they needed to know the feeling of living together, just the two of them." Luna wasn't really complaining though, she liked having him around all the time.

She started working on the Quibbler again and put a small editor's note in the back of the magazine informing her readers that she was pregnant and that her father, the original writer and creator, would take over for several months once she had the baby.

As the months began to slowly tick by, Luna started feeling the physical changes that the baby was having on her tiny body. For one thing, she was starting to show, which was always a surreal thing for her. She waddled more when she walked too and George often chuckled at the faces she made when she realized how ridiculous she must look. To her surprise, though, she quite enjoyed the kicking. It was a constant reminder that the thing inside of her was living and growing and was hers.

Once word got around that she was pregnant, gifts and other things where constantly being delivered to her house. She was receiving clothes and robes, all sorts of infant wizarding toys, and a lot of money. She kindly accepted all the gifts, even though she felt that a lot of them were over kill.

The intimate moments that she had with George were few and far in between. While Luna was creating a timeline and outline for the Quibbler so her father knew what needed to be written about, George was constantly working, trying to earn as much money as possible. He would come home late and night and near exhausted and Luna's energy waned a lot quicker as her due date came closer. Sure, they made sure they kissed each other once every night and once every morning, but that was about it. So days like these, where they could just lay on the couch in front of a roaring fire and talk, were special to both of them.

They were spread out on the couch with Luna resting against her boyfriend's chest. He had one arm wrapped around her waist, and his other hand was gently running though her long, curly blonde hair. Luna had her shirt up and was examining her stomach.

"It's so…crazy. Thinking that a baby is inside of me."

"My baby-"

"Our baby."

George bent his head down to kiss the top of the witch's forehead, "Right, _our_ baby."

"Yes, our baby. And I personally think it's a girl."

The wizard let out a moan, "Nooooooo. I want it to be a boy."

"I know you want it to be a boy, George, but something is telling me that it's a girl."

"Well whatever it is, I just hope it's healthy."

George took his hand out of his girlfriend's hair and started slowly rubbing circles on her pregnant stomach. Luna closed her eyes, feeling drowsy from the heat of the fire. George traced her popped out belly button and delicately drew patterns on her bump. He let his hands wander further up, slipping his nimble fingers under the witch's bunched up shirt that was resting at the top of her belly. She let out a small gasp as he ventured under her bra and cupped one of her newly swelled breasts. He had to be honest, he liked that Luna's boobs filled out the way they did. He could get use to them being that big.

He began to slowly knead the sensitive mounds, causing his girlfriend to redden in the face. He slowly got out from under her and laid to down completely flat so he could hover over her. He drew his face closer to hers and engulfed her lips in a passionate kiss. They opened their mouths and let their tongues explore. They hadn't really done anything like this in a little over a month and Luna's body was already reacting to the intimacy. George slid his hands under her shirt again, but this time he removed it completely, revealing her bra and her now huge breasts that were practically spilling over the top of it. He pulled away and unclasped her restraint as his eyes darkened at the sight of her beauty. He moved his mouth foreword and trailed kisses down her neck before reaching her breasts. He let his tongue explore and was encouraged by the low moans that were now coming from the back of Luna's throat. She gently ran her fingers through his fiery hair, breathing in the moment. At that moment in time, she had forgotten everything. She had forgotten that she was pregnant, forgotten that she wasn't ready for it all. All she knew, right then and there, was that she had a boyfriend whom she loved deeply and she wanted to show him how much he meant to her.

George suckled on one of her pert nipples and massaged the other one with his free hand. Luna lightly bucked her hips as she felt a small fire beginning to build in her stomach. George felt her baby bump hit him and, for some reason, it was ridiculously sexy to him. He continued to kiss down her body and along her stomach before reaching the drawstring of her sweatpants. He undid the knot and pulled them off her slender legs. He ran one of his fingers along her already wet slit, which made Luna's body tingle. She needed to be touched. She needed it so badly and she wanted it at that very moment in time.

"P-please…"

George deftly slid a finger into her and Luna let out a small cry as her desire continued to increase. The wizard started pumping in and out of her before adding another digit. It had been so long since he hand done this to her that he had forgotten how warm she was, how tight she was. His hormones kicked it and his package was hardened in an instant from listening to his girlfriend's moans and panting. His was going in and out of her quickly now, and he could tell she was near her peak. Luna gripped the side of the couch and squeezed as her orgasm washed over her like a tidal wave. She flung her head back and bucked her hips, calling out her boyfriend's name.

"GEORGE!"

Her body stayed there for a minute, the powerful orgasm lasting longer than usual. Not that she was complaining. As she came down from her peak she made a choice in her head. _'We never get to do this,'_ she thought, '_so I'm going to make it count.' _The witch stood up wobbly, her knees still weak, and got down in front of George. She surprised him as she quickly undid his belt buckle and his jean button before sliding both his pants and boxers off. His length, finally being relieved of its confinements, sprang at her touch. She wrapped her fingers around his base and started pumping. George, out of instinct, tangled his hands in her hair as she slid her tongue over the tip of his member. As much as she didn't particularly enjoy oral sex, she knew that her boyfriend loved it and since she rarely gave into it, she decided that now would be one of those special moments where it was about him and only him.

As she continued to pump him, she started licking and sucking his member. The sight of her head bobbing up and down on him sent George's head reeling and he couldn't help but thrust into her a little so he got further into her warmth. He felt his body heating up and he was beginning to arc towards his climax. He quickly pulled out of her before bending down and lifting her up so she was straddling him. He grabbed his package and aligned it under wet opening before lowering her down on top of him. They both let out a loud moan as their sensations heightened. George placed his hands on her hips while she braced herself on his shoulders before starting to grind him. George looked greedily at her bouncing breasts and quickly seized one in his mouth. Luna was now hot as Hell from not only her body's reaction, but also from the fire behind her, and her hair was sticking to her. She let out multiple cries of pleasure as she rushed towards another climax. All too soon, her eyes rolled into the back of her head and her entire body tensed up as she felt a feeling of pure and utter bliss. Without missing a beat, George took her and laid her down on the couch before lowering himself into her.

As he continued to thrust into her, he couldn't help but marvel at how well they fit together. When he was inside of her, it was as if the entire world melted away and it was just the two of them.

He grunted as his climax neared its peak and they both came together in a whirlwind of screams and moans. They stayed still for a moment, stuck in their euphoria, before George pulled out of her. Both of them were breathing hard as they came down from their high. George gently kissed her stomach before meeting his lips with hers. He inconspicuously grabbed his wand from the table and whisked away their juices before grabbing a lightweight throw and covering the both of them. Luna leaned into him, know utterly exhausted.

"Wow."

"That was-"

"Amazing."

"Yeah…amazing."

They both sat their for a second, thinking about the perfect moment they had just shared. The witch closed her eyes and snuggled into her boyfriend's strong arms. If any one was going to be the father of her child, she was happy that it was George. He made her feel so incredible and she knew that the love she felt for him was real, just like the love he had for her. She closed her eyes, letting her heavy lids fall, and let sleep take over her body as the couple fell asleep on the couch, naked and in each other's arms.

.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o.

The next day, after George had kissed Luna fiercely before heading to the Joke Shop, Ginny came over to talk to her and check up on things. She did this about once every two weeks at the request of Mrs. Weasley, but also just to see her friend. Luna handed her a cup of hot tea before settling at the dinning room table with the witch.

"Mum's getting more excited every minute. She's already knitted about a dozen or so jumpers and sweaters. It's bothering her that she doesn't know what names you two have picked out, though, because she desperately wants to put an initial on the sweaters."

"Well I've thought of some names, but we don't even know the gender. What if I tell her two names and then it comes out and we name it something differently? That would be a waste."

"That's what I tried to tell her! She is a stubborn woman though. Can't do much about it. Oh, and another thing, have you and George thought about…getting married at all?"

Luna choked on her tea as the question emerged. Her eyes widened at the thought, they hadn't talked about it, actually.

"Merlin Ginny! Couldn't have eased into that one?"

"Sorry but Harry and I have been curious! I mean, it's bound to happen sooner or later."

Luna sat there quietly. The thought of being married was even more terrifying than having a child. '_It's funny,'_ she thought, '_why haven't we brought it up yet?'_

"Well Gin, I guess we've never talked out it. But come to think of it, I don't want to get married right now. I want to have the baby and be settled before I do anything like that. Plus, I don't want George to feel pressured into getting married just because we're having a baby together."

"I know Luna. You get married whenever you are ready. Don't let everyone else pressure you. It's ultimately your guy's decision."

"Thanks Gin."

Both witches sipped their tea and Ginny leaned back in her chair, ready to talk about more happy things.

"So you said you've thought of names…spit 'em out."

Luna smiled, "Well, if it happens to be a boy, which is what George is pulling for, we both decided that we should name him Fred."

Ginny beamed at the idea, her eyes feeling hot with the sting of tears. "That would be amazing Luna."

"I know," she said smiling, "there was never any doubt about it in our minds either. If it's a boy, his name will be Fred Arthur Weasley."

The red haired witch sitting across the table smiled widely. It was one of the most touching things she had heard in a while.

"And if it's a girl?"

"I really like the name Millie. It's got spunk to it. Millie Molly Weasley."

"That's beautiful Luna."

The blonde witch smiled at her friend. They continued their normal conversation for an hour or so before Ginny had to head back home to Harry. He had their afternoon and evening planned out and she wasn't about it miss it. Sure, Harry could be romantic when he wanted to, but it was rare and she couldn't wait. They said good-bye to each other and Ginny apparated back to her private house that she now owned with Harry.

As Luna walked back into her cottage like home, she could not help but let the idea of marriage weigh heavy on her shoulders. As she continued to do work and shuffle around the house, her mind was else where, thinking about saying two simple words to the man she loved. It was all too real.

**Again…sorry for the extremely late update and sorry that it is on the shorter side. I wanted to get it up, though, so you guys could see that I'm not done with this story. Review!**


	13. It's Time!

**Hit ANOTHER wall in my other fic. AKA that means you guys get an update. Yay for writer's block! Here it is! RxR**

While Luna tried to finalize her Quibbler outline for her father, she found herself worrying about the idea of marriage. She and George were having a child, after all. That was a huge responsibility and she wanted the child to grow up in the best environment possible. To her, that meant that they all be a happy and healthy family. But would getting married to George make _that_ much of a difference? Who was she trying to kid, of course it would. She thought about the idea everyday. George was the first man she had ever been in love with so it seemed fitting that she marry him. What if things didn't turn out like she wanted though? What if they tried to raise this child…and failed? What if they simply weren't meant to be together? She always weighed both options in her head, the good and the bad. Half the time she tried to push the thoughts out of her mind and focused on the baby that was rapidly growing in her stomach. Above it all, the baby would come first. That was for sure. She still couldn't help but bring it up in conversation, however, one night while lying in bed next to the wizard that she deeply loved.

The witch was lying on her back, reading the day's edition of the Daily Profit, while George was on his side, rubbing big circles on her now huge stomach. He liked to just lie there and feel it. It was all so surreal to him and the act made it tangible. He was lightly running his hand across her, when he felt a tiny force hit the palm of his hand. He gasped loudly as he realized what it meant. Luna smiled. She felt it too, of course, but she always found it adorable how happy it made George.

"It kicked!"

"Yes, I know." She chuckled. "I can feel it too you know."

"Right. I always forget. It's just so…cool."

There was a comfortable silence, but Luna stirred under the sheets. She folded up the newspaper and set it on her nightstand before turning and looking towards her boyfriend.

"George, um, can we talk about something?"

He looked at her curiously, "Of course love."

"Have you thought about…well, _marriage_?"

He stayed completely still, wide-eyed. Of course he had thought about it! Luna was his perfect girl in every way possible. He was in love with her and he knew that he was meant to be with her. He had wondered for months if purposing was the right thing to do, but he figured that they would do that after they had the baby. He lightly exhaled.

"I've thought about it for months, actually. I figured that would happen when he were ready."

"Like after we have this baby?"

"Well, yes. Luna, I love you, you know that. But I don't want to rush into it. I want you to be 100% positive that it's me you love and I want-"

"I am."

"Am, what?"

"Positive that you're the one I love."

He felt his heart swell in his chest as he heard her words. She always told him how much she loved him but to hear her say that she was _positive_ about it all made his heart flutter. He was speechless. He didn't know exactly what to say after that. Truthfully, he wished he could up and marry her right there. She was looking down at her baby bump with her hands resting on her stomach. George reached up and took one of her hands in his and intertwined their fingers.

"Two months?"

"Two months and then this baby will be out in the real world." 

"And in my arms."

"If I let you hold it."

"What do you mean, _if_?"

They were playing with each other now. Luna was laughing as George gave her a disgruntled look.

"You prank people for a living! Do you really think I'm going to let you hold a child?"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"That's why you were a Ravenclaw. Smart girl. You're probably right. I'd drop it or something."

Luna took one look at her boyfriend and cracked up. He had this stupid grin on his face that she couldn't help but laugh at. He snickered along with her until their abs hurt. Once they calmed down, they were able to close their eyes and get some sleep.

o.O.o.O.o.O.o.O.o

The last months of Luna's pregnancy were extremely hectic. She finally (hallelujah) finished her outline for her father and officially turned the magazine over to him. She still had to tend to Binx on a daily business while George was constantly running the joke shop, and Mrs. Weasley was regularly running around her home, cooking and cleaning. For the last month Molly insisted that Luna stay in her bed. Mrs. Weasley tended to her every need, even with Luna insisting that she could take care of herself. The witch just wouldn't have it. Sure, she was grateful for Molly's assistance and help, but she hated feeling helpless.

Luna was lying in her bed, moaning in discomfort, while reading some poetry, when she felt a sudden agony course through her abdomen. Her body tensed as the pain rocketed through her again. She clenched her stomach as she felt a sudden gush of wetness at her groin area. Her brain went into panic mode as the realization hit her like a bus. Her water just broke.

"MOLLY! MOLLY! It's coming! The baby is coming! NOW!"

She let out a scream as Mrs. Weasley rushed up the stairs. She flew open the door and examined the witch. Her water definitely broke, there was no questioning it, and Mrs. Weasley could tell by her screams and pants that she was having contractions. She rushed into the bathroom and soaked a washcloth and put it on Luna's forehead.

"Dearie, dearie deep breaths. I'm going to apparate to St. Mungo's to get you the help you need. I'll be back in seconds."

With those words she twisted into the air and was gone. Luna concentrated on her breaths and tightly gripped the sheets. She had heard the pain was terrible, but this was getting unbearable quick. There was a loud pop and soon there were three strangers in her room along with Mrs. Weasley. They were dressed in doctors' robes and one of them had a large briefcase of supplies and medical tools. The doctor in charge, represented by a fancy looking badge, set down the briefcase before opening it up. He took out a pair of gloves, slipped them on, and started barking orders to the nurses.

"Conrad, prop Ms. Lovegood's legs to the right position. Moran, I need you to help with her breathing and keeping her calm and in the right state of mind. Mrs. Weasley, where is the father?"

"H-he's at the Joke Shop…"

"Get him, now."

The witch was gone once again as she apparated away to retrieve her son. The nurse named Conrad pulled back the covers off her bed and moved her legs so she was open and the doctor could inspect her. Nurse Moran pulled back her nightgown to reveal her naked bottom. The doctor took out his wand and circled it over her stomach. He casted a soothing charm over her and she felt relief from her contractions. He looked at her center and measured her dilation.

"She's dilating quickly. This baby may come faster than any other one we've delivered."

Moran was whipping her forehead and squeezing her hand, "Breath Ms. Lovegood. In and out, in and out. Keep a constant pattern. There you go."

Luna closed her eyes as the sweat beaded all over her body. She was gasping for air but she was keeping her breathing rhythmic. She heard a pop and opened her eyes to see Mrs. Weasley and her frazzled boyfriend. With the edition of the two people, her room was packed to the brim. George rushed over to her side and reached for her hand. She grasped it tightly, beyond happy that he was here with her. This was the biggest moment of their lives and she knew how important it was that they experience it together. He brushed back the damp hair off her forehead.

"Love, I'm here. I'm here Luna. You can do this. Breathe babe. Breathe."

"George…it hurts so much."

Nurse Conrad suddenly boomed over everyone else.

"It's time! The baby is ready to come out! Ms. Lovegood, we need you to push!"

Luna's head was spinning as the chaos in the room reached a new high. She was extremely overwhelmed but she did as she was told. While squeezing the life out of both George and Nurse Moran's hands, Luna used every once of energy to push. She let out a scream as the pain increased. She stopped and took a deep breath before repeating the motion. Every time she gave it her all and with each push the baby inched out of her. She inhaled deeply before giving one last effort. She heard a sharp cry pierce the air as the doctor took the baby completely out of her. Both her and George were in tears as he took a receiving blanket and cleaned off the newborn. He smiled down at the baby and ran some tests with his wand. It was kicking and screaming on the makeshift incubator and Luna felt her heart pounding in her chest. Was it healthy? What was the sex? How big was it? Did it have ginger hair like everyone predicted? Finally the doctor turned back to the impatient couple.

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby boy."

**Sorry it was rushed. I honestly had no idea on how to write the birth scene. Hope you still liked it. Review!**


End file.
